Past, Present and Future
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time...Everything happens for a reason Dean!
1. Chapter 1

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 1

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam dropped as the chair hit the wall directly above him; his arms covered his head as the broken parts of the chair rained down on him, wincing as one of the legs struck him in the upper back and the flat base of the chair struck his legs. He looked up and quickly pushed himself to his feet, the girl was stood in front of him, her black eyes stared maliciously, the girl barely older than fifteen held a blooded knife in her hand and she was grinning coldly at him.

Sam's eyes shifted to the door that was situated between him and the possessed child. _Come on Dean. _Sam bit his lip and frowned; Dean should have got the exorcism and been back by now.

The demon was a simple one, one that just wanted to bring harm and create pain; it had been possessing family members, normally young children and having them kill off their families, before moving off to the next. This was the fourth child possessed and Sam had arrived just as she cut her younger sister's throat. He had arrived too late to save the parents and the youngest girl, but he knew she had an older brother, so the demon was going nowhere.

The child laughed and edged forward. 'Foolish boy.' Her sweet voice was laced with a deep male voice and it sent shivers up Sam's spine.

Sam looked around the room quickly, papers littered the pink bedroom which the demon's host owned, blood writing smeared the walls and candles danced from the desk and bedside tables, a large symbol also written in blood was marked on the back of the door. Sam moved around making sure he was closer to the door.

A hard pointed object hit him just under the right shoulder and he turned his head slowly to look at the shelves, he shook his head at the papers and books that were stocked neatly on it, everything was written in Latin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had already lost his shotgun, somewhere downstairs when the girl had thrown him and Dean across the room while she ran to her retreat, her bedroom or her lair you could now call it. All he had on him now was a bottle of holy water, which wasn't much use when he was on the other side of the room, and a hunting knife, which again wasn't much use, besides he didn't want to harm the girl, she may be possessed but it was still her body.

She laughed again and her black hair fell across her face, her head moving to look over at the door.

'Sammy!' A faint voice called.

'Dean! In here!' Sam yelled, the girls head snapped back towards him and with an angry shout, Sam flew back against the wall, where he was pinned, his body suspended up the wall, his head grazing the ceiling. His arms were pinned to his sides, but he still had function of his legs, which he kicked and pounded at the wall.

The girl moved to the doorway and twirled the knife in her hand, tossing it once before catching it, portraying her skill and easy around the weapon.

'Dean 5.9.5!' Sam yelled, hoping to god Dean recognised the code they'd made up as a child. The footsteps that were echoing through the hallway stopped and the girl hissed and moved away and towards the younger Winchester.

She stood on tiptoes and reaching up she tickled his neck with the knife, a smile on her once innocent features. He heard a whistle from the corridor and before the girl could react Sam kicked out, catching her in the stomach and pursing his lips he let out a whistle, lower and longer than the first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a crash and then the sound of a gun going off and the girl lurched and screamed as salt exploded into her. The grip on Sam was gone and he slid to the ground. 'You okay.' Sam looked up at Dean who was standing in the now open doorway, an expression of grim determination with the flustered look that indicated he'd been running, was planted firmly on his face.

Sam got to his feet and stepped away from the gasping child. 'Just great.' He moved back so he was standing beside Dean, and then slapped his brother on the arm. 'What the hell took you so long?'

Dean rolled his eyes and slapped a piece of paper into his brother's arm, one hand still holding the shot gun at the girl. 'Shut up and read.' He mumbled.

'No!' The girl got to her feet, her face was pale and her black eyes looked at him with a deep hatred. Dean fired another round at her, but she shrieked and her hand rose and deflected the salt, shooting it back towards the brothers.

'Duck!' Dean grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and shoved him down, the salt shattered against the wall behind them. 'Read!' Dean pushed himself off his brother, burying Sam's face into the carpet as he did.

The girl giggled and Dean felt a cold chill run up his spine the laugh sounded so unatural. He bought the gun round and the girl shook her head and wagged her finger, before indicating with her finger. The gun pulled from his grasp and skidded to a halt by the pink bed.

'Bitch.' Dean cursed loudly lunging for the shotgun.

'Oo…tut tut, mind your language Dean, children are present.' The girl laughed mockingly pushing Dean back, however the laugh became a gasp as chanting filled the room. Dean smiled as the demon child fell sideways, arms reaching for a support.

Dean smirked and as a wind picked up around the room, he turned to look at his brother, the books beside them began to flip of their own accord pages shuffling and turning as though being read by an invisible force, the black candles that were lit were extinguished and the ceiling fan began to spin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon cried out as it tried clinging to its host. 'NO!' It yelled and flinging out a weakened hand, it managed to knock Dean back; he collided with his brother who in turn hit the shelves beside them, the corner hit his head and Sam went down, the shelf close behind. Dean rolled out the way as books thudded down on him.

'Sam?' Dean crawled to his brother; he looked up as the girl righted herself and smiling she moved slowly towards them, knife swinging lazily by her side. He checked Sam's pulse and patted him in an affectionate manner before reaching for the paper.

'Shit.' Dean searched the paper's there had been a pile on the shelf. 'Come on.' He grabbed a sheet and scanned it. 'Uh…' He glanced down at Sam and the demon that was purposely approaching slowly, a malicious and knowing smile over her face. Praying he had found the one, he began reading it, the demon smirked as she approached and Dean realised nothing was happening.

Sam groaned and looked up at the demon fast approaching Dean and snapping into wakefulness he grabbed the sheet of paper that was nearest and began reading.

'What are you doing?' The child shrieked and she clutched at her middle. Both Winchesters were reading the frantic Latin without knowing that the other was as well. She gasped again and looked wildly around the room. 'NO!' She flung her head back and screamed, a black vapour exited her mouth, spreading up towards the ceiling where it split and faded. With a moan the black eyes turned a pale blue, almost grey and she crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

Sam and Dean read the last word on their sheets and a flash of lightening erupted outside the room, the lights flickered insanely and the shutters on the windows began to bang, the door swung open and Sam pulled himself away as the papers and books around him began to rattle. 'Dean, what's happening?' He called.

'I don't know!' Dean covered his head as a loud buzzing filled the room and a stronger wind tore through the room. It enveloped the brothers and Dean reached for Sam, his hand grasping at the fabric of his brown jacket.

Sam turned to Dean as the room around them shifted; he felt nausea inside him, similar to that as you reached the top of a roller coaster, waiting for the drop. And the drop did hit the brother's hard.

Sam reeled as everything rushed around them and he could feel Dean's grip work it's way from his sleeve to his hand, and he would have laughed at the embarrassing situation Dean had just put himself in, if it wasn't for the fear that filled him at that moment in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the dizziness passed and the colours all melted into solid shapes, Sam opened his eyes to find himself standing in a kids play park, he fell with a hard bump to the ground and turned his head to the left. 'Dean.' He gulped, resisting to urge to throw up.

Dean turned his head at his brother's voice. 'Yeah.' He too was trying to control the nausea he was feeling as the world still span around him.

'What happened?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWofl13- **Okay guys that was chapter 1 of my brand new story, so what did you think, love it, hate it, confused…? Please Please review and tell me, because I need to know if it's worth carrying on. Chapter 2 should be up soon hopefully and I hope you tune in to read that too. This idea has been fluttering in my head for a long while now and I hope the good ideas in my head make it to the paper (metaphorically speaking)


	2. Chapter 2

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 2

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I have no idea.' Dean pushed himself to his feet, dusting of the dirt from his dark jeans, he extended a hand to Sam, who gratefully took it and let his brother pull him to his feet.

'Well what did you do?' Sam frowned, wiping off the dirt on his hands, before pushing his dark hair from his eyes and looking around, it was light out and they were definitely not in the little girl's room anymore.

'Why do you automatically assume it was me?' Dean argued, turning to face Sam.

'Because it always is.' Sam replied sharply, receiving a hard slap to the back of the head. 'Ow…shit!'

Dean pulled his hand away and looked at the red mark on his palm. 'Sam?' Before Sam could reply Dean had grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him around, his hands moving through the dark scruffy hair. He pressed on a patch and Sam flinched, Dean withdrew his fingers to reveal blood. 'It's not bleeding too badly…sorry.'

'S'ok.' Sam said, rubbing at his head, pulling away from his brother. 'Are you alright.'

'I think I left my stomach behind.' Dean smiled. He looked around him. 'You have no idea what happened…I mean one minute I'm reading the exorcism-'

'Wait, I was reading the exorcism.'

'No…you were out cold, I…shit we mixed two exorcisms together didn't we?' Dean hissed.

'No, Dean why would a demon keep an exorcism with them….you must have been reading what was on the shelf, a curse or spell or something.' Sam looked around quickly, before turning wide eyed to look at his older brother.

'Great.' Dean slapped his hands against his thighs, before bringing them up to run through his dirty blonde/brown hair. 'So where are we?' He said exasperated.

Sam scanned the area, he smiled as his eyes caught something and he motioned for Dean to follow, before taking off across the park. Dean shook his head and followed. 'Sam where are we…' He saw Sam cross the road and enter a small convenience store. Dean smiled and nodded, running across the small road to catch up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell jingled as he pushed the door open. 'Sam.' He scanned the small store, smiling and nodding at the young woman behind the counter. The girl pointed down one of the aisles and Dean moved down, to find Sam standing by the newspaper stands, Sam's eyes were wide with confusion, fear, something Dean couldn't quite place. He was by his side in an instant. 'Sam what is it.' He asked.

A newspaper was thrust into his face and he reached up and pulled it down, he looked at Sam then down at the paper. 'You're shitting me.' Dean whispered.

The paper read in bold print. OREGEN DAILY and in smaller print the date…_Wednesday 17th March 1993. _Dean dropped the paper and stepped back. 'This is a joke; we were in Wisconsin and in the year two thousand fucking six.' Dean stammered. 'Sam!' He demanded an answer.

'We must have….when the two rituals clashed, we must have accidentally, I don't know sent us back in time.'

'Well fix it!' Dean screeched, waving his hands almost hitting Sam in the face as he did.

Sam covered Dean's mouth with his hand and smiled at the cashier who had moved from her lazy position behind the counter to see what the yelling was about. Dean licked Sam's palm causing the younger Winchester to recoil and rub his hand furiously on his trousers. 'That's disgusting.' He murmured.

'Yeah well your hand isn't exactly a lollipop either…urgh.' Dean rubbed at his tongue, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He smiled warmly at the cashier who was still watching them. 'Put that back and come on.' Dean grabbed his siblings arm and dragged him away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What are we going to do!' Sam hissed as they dodged the people walking down the sidewalk, Dean shrugged and looked around. He suddenly paused and held out his arm. Sam turned to look at him, noting the look on his face; Dean's eyes were watching something across the street from them.

'Dean…' He looked up and saw what Dean was staring at. 'I don't believe it.' He laughed.

The two glanced at each other before looking back at the little boy who was standing outside the school, the shaggy brown haired boy, no older than ten was leaning against the chain linked fence, a frown on his chubby little face, hazel eyes shone out from beneath the dark bangs, his body tall for a ten year old was closed up, arms folded protectively across his chest.

'It's me.' Sam whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Dean moved forward, but Dean grabbed him. 'What?'

'Don't go near him/me…we can't interfere with the timeline.' Sam hissed.

'But you're by yourself.' Dean pointed at the figure that was standing quietly by himself and Sam sighed.

Sam looked around and dragged Dean down one of the alleyways, pushing him up against the wall. 'Dean anything you do now, can affect us…you can't do anything that could change our lives.'

'How is talking to you going to affect the timeline, something could happen.'

Sam laughed. 'Dean I've been there, obviously I'm fine, look at me. Stop being so overprotective.' Sam sighed and Dean rolled his eyes and turned his head to look back at his very little, little brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'SAMMY!' Sam almost jumped out of his skin at the loud shout; he turned to Dean, who looked just as bemused as he did.

The older Winchesters looked out of the alley just in time to see an angry looking fourteen year old Dean Winchester crossing the road, narrowly dodging a car, which made the grown Sam hiss and the grown Dean chuckle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten year old Sam rolled his eyes as Dean marched over and grabbed his arm. 'You were supposed to meet me on Avenue.' He growled, dragging the kid away.

'Didn't want to.' Sam simply stated.

'Is this because I shouted at you earlier.' Dean enquired, looking left and right, before pulling his brother over the road and in the direction of the older versions of themselves.

'Dean I'm sorry okay.' Little Sam sighed.

Dean turned to his younger sibling and ruffled his hair affectionately. 'No I am…you just scared me kiddo…you must always do as your told Sam. In our world, it's always a matter of life and death.' Fourteen year old Dean said seriously and all little Sam could do was nod.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grown Dean turned to Sam. 'You always were a stubborn bastard Sam, you know that.' He smiled and Sam saw the sad gleam in his brother's eyes, and he was unsure by the meaning behind them.

Sam frowned and pulled Dean away. 'Come on Dean, we need to get out of here, before they see us. We need to get back to our own timeline.'

Dean noticed the change in his brother's face and ran after him. 'Hey what's wrong?' He turned so he was in front of him.

'Dean did you hear what you just said to me.' Sam snapped waving his hand in the direction of their younger selves, 'You don't tell a ten year old that.' Sam rubbed at his head and sighed. He looked up and saw Dean watching their younger selves. Little Dean was carrying Sam on his back now, the two laughing as little Dean told a joke. Grown Dean smiled warmly. 'Dean!'

'Uh…what…sorry.' Dean mumbled turning back to look at his younger sibling.

Sam reached for his head as everything started to twist, the colours around them ran into one and the noise around them gave away to an incessant buzzing, a wall light beside them flashed. He heard Dean fall and he reached for him. The two's hands connected just as the world began to spin and Sam felt that familiar nausea rise inside him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Two reviews (pouts) oh well a review is a review, but at least those two people enjoyed my story. Anyway that was chapter two and I know it's a little boring, but I'm afraid we not going to have any major cliffies for a long time. Anyway I hope your enjoying it so far, those people who have kindly been reading it and I hope you tune in tomorrow to read chapters 3 and 4.

THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR IT REALLY DOES MEAN A LOT AS I KNOW THE STORY IS GOOD TO CARRY ON! THANK YOU SO MUCH PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 3

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pitched forward, he tasted dirt in his mouth and groaning he lifted his head and spat pathetically, his head swam and he tasted bile in his mouth. Pulling his hands underneath him he pushed his chest up, he turned his head to his left and saw his older brother on his knees beside him, by the look on Dean's face; he was feeling just as bad as he was. 'You alright.' Sam asked, raising a hand to rub at his sore head. Dean nodded. 'What happened?'

Dean grunted as he pulled himself to his feet, his hands running up the bark of the impressive pine tree beside him. He pulled Sam up and both brothers looked around. 'I think we shifted time again, because I know we're not back in Wisconsin.' Dean grumbled. 'I hate that shifty warpy thing.'

'Ditto.' Sam whispered moving through the forest, his hands grazing the trees; he squinted up through the leaves of the canopy that shaded them. 'Times different too, the sun is setting.' Sam mentioned, noting the orange splashes against the green plants around him.

'That's fascinating Samuel.' Dean mocked. 'Wanna tell me how we get back to our own timeline now.'

Both brothers stilled as a howl pierced the darkening skies. Sam turned to look at Dean, who was holding a finger to his lips and was concentrating. Sam patted his waist, finding only his hunters knife. He looked to Dean who shrugged and pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket. Dean ran for Sam, he pushed him into some bushes and covered him with his body as two werewolves leapt over them and ran into the dark of the forest behind them. Dean raised his head and patted Sam on the back. 'You okay.' He whispered.

Sam spat something out of his mouth and rubbed a sleeve across his lips. 'Stop pushing me in the dirt.' He argued, punching Dean lightly on the arm.

'We were lucky they didn't stop to kill us.' Sam added squinting in the direction the werewolves had run. He stood up straight, brushing a spider from his jeans. 'Why are we here anyway?'

'Sam!' Dean warned, pulling him back into the bushes and onto the floor with a thump.

Sam wore and punched Dean in the chest. 'What the hell Dean…mmf.' Dean's hand was shoved crudely over his mouth, his other on the back of Sam's head, so he couldn't move away. 'Be quiet.' He hissed in his ear. Quickly adding. 'Lick me and I tear a chunk of your hair out.' He tugged to emphasize his point. Sam pulled his hand away.

'I need to breathe Dean.' He hissed.

'You had your nose.' Dean shrugged. 'Now be quiet.' He nodded to the patch of ground they had arrived at.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam smiled as a blonde haired teenager crouched down by the churned dirt and whistled. From the trees behind appeared two more figures, one was much taller than the other two and he crossed over to stand beside the blonde, the smaller one was following arms crossed, a pissed off expression noticeable beneath shaggy brown hair.

Dean looked behind him and then back at the younger versions of themselves. 'I know what day this is.' He whispered.

'What?' Sam asked.

'October 26th 1996.' Dean said coldly. 'Your first werewolf hunt, you're thirteen and I'm seventeen.' He pointed at the moody teenager, who was currently arguing with their father.

'Oh I remember, not a good day.' Sam grimaced, rubbing at his side as the memory hit him.

'Come on, we go in this direction, we don't want to be seen.' Dean said sharply, moving to the right.

Sam cast a quick look at his younger self as they moved away and was shocked to find he was looking in his and Dean's direction, did younger him have a sort of sixth sense that he couldn't recall. Had he always had it? His younger self slowly moved towards them and Sam thinkging quickly picked up a stone flung it into the bushes a couple of metres away from him.

'Come on boys.' John's gruff voice snapped the gaze of the younger Sam from his direction and the three past Winchesters moved off in the direction he had thrown the rock.

'Sam what's the hold up?' Dean hissed. Sam's face blanched as he looked up and he pointed at something. 'What!' Dean turned and looked behind him. Golden eyes and bright white razor teeth were directly behind him, Dean scrabbled back, falling over a root and yelling out as he hit the dirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'DEAN!' Sam yelled and raising his arm he threw his hunting knife, knowing it wouldn't kill the creature, but maybe give Dean the chance to escape. The knife stuck deep in one of the werewolf's golden orbs, it shrieked in rage, which turned to a full blown howl, claws trying to grasp the hilt of the offending object. 'RUN YOU IDIOT!' Sam yelled at his brothers frozen form. Dean blinked and mumbling apologies to his brother he scrambled up and the two ran through the forest.

'Why don't we just kill it?' Dean shouted to Sam as he heard the thundering of the creature running behind them.

'Well for one, we have no silver bullets and two, we'd change the timeline, everything has to play out Dean we can't change the past.' Sam noticed the look in his brother's eyes. 'It wasn't that bad.' Sam smiled lightly. Dean didn't answer.

'Let's just find a way to get back.' Dean mumbled. He stopped as he noticed a beam of light throw the trees. He pushed back against Sam and indicated to turn around.

Sam nodded and the two of them ran in a different direction. 'Dean…Do you think we're just going to keep hopping through time.' Dean opened his mouth to answer, but he was suddenly cut off.

'DEAN, SAMMY!' A voice yelled ahead of them. Dean almost fell as he slowed to an immediate stop, and Sam ran into his back.

'Shit Sam its Dad.' Dean pushed Sam around, as a low howl hit the sky and two shots were fired in the distance.

The brothers managed to jump clear of the way as John came pelting past, a pistol at the ready, there was a thump and Dean looked over and saw his father's journal lying in the dirt, it was thinner and in much better condition, when John was out of sight he hurried forward and scooped it up. 'How…' He got no further because a scream pierced the sky and a howl echoed through the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dean put that down.' Sam whispered, but instead Dean placed it inside his jacket.

More shots were fired from somewhere in the forest and there was a cry, a primal scream, followed by a whoop and Dean's ever familiar laugh. Sam smiled at Dean, but his brother was staring down at the journal in his hand, a frown on his face and a look in his green eyes, that Sam couldn't quite place.

'Dean?'

There was another howl in the distance and two more shots and the same scream that told the brothers that the second werewolf had also been shot.

'Come on Dean; let's head out onto the road.' Sam whispered, reaching for his still musing brother, he let out a whimper as he couldn't make contact. 'Dean.' He whispered urgently.

Dean lifted his head, 'Yeah...wha...' He dropped the journal in shock and he stared wide-eyed at Sam. 'Sam, what…' He reached forward, hands reaching for his brother.

Sam's hand was held in front of his face, he was twisting it out in front of him, with a look of pure fear on his face, his hand was transparent. 'Dean…I'm fading.' He gasped as his arm slowly became see through. 'Dean, I'm…dying.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiritwolf13- **MWAHAHA what have they done! Why is Sam disappearing, well you'll have to wait until the next chapter won't you. (evil grin) which should be up soon, don't worry) Anyway please read and review.

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE I GOT SUCH LOVELY REVIEWS AND IT REALLY INSPIRED ME TO CARRY ON AND CONTINUE WRITING. PERSONAL THANKS TO:

Charmed1of2

Talon81

FairynToad14

Clarice

My dear October (hi tobes)

Ephiny63

Doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown

Dream Horizon

Silverkitsune1

Spuffyshipper

Friendly

Pmsdevil01

Turner97

WofOZ

Pizzapixie

HOPE I GOT EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THANKS GUYS AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY! IM SO HAPPY (laughs happily)


	4. Chapter 4

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 4

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh god Sam…I didn't…' Dean tried to grab hold of Sam's arm but his hand kept moving through. 'I didn't touch anything…did you…what if it…' Dean was still trying to grab something, not wanting to believe his brother was vanishing. Sam gasped and gave a small giggle as he felt something tingle. He heard Dean gasp and Sam opened his eyes; he looked down and saw his other arm was beginning to disappear. He looked sadly at Dean who he could see was struggling to remain calm.

'No there has to be something we did…maybe it was the werewolf…no that wouldn't affect you…the no…shit Sammy…what did you do.'

Sam sighed and both brothers watched as Sam's left foot became transparent and began slowly making its way up the leg. Dean accidently let out a dry sob.

'I'm sorry Dean, we should have been more careful.' Sam whispered as his right food started to do the same.

Dean picked up the journal from the floor needing to grab something, to dig his nails in. He frowned, something was niggling at him, and then it hit him. Something from their past, something Sam had said to him in the hospital just after the attack all those years ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_So who was it?' Thirteen year old Sam asked._

'_Some guy, I couldn't see his face, he carried you out if it wasn't for him you would have died.' Dean whispered, sitting on the bed, straightening out the white sheets on the bed. 'Strangest thing he had dad's journal too. Dad would have been lost without that, he takes it everywhere.' _

'_Do you think it was an angel or something?'_

'_Sam angels don't exist.' Dean laughed._

'_If Demon's exist why not Angels…I think he was my guardian angel Dean.' Sammy smiled. 'I mean he saved me'_

'_Yeah Kiddo, you were pretty lucky.' Dean ruffled his young brother's hair affectionately. 'I wish I could have thanked the guy though.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked up and whispered. 'It was me.'

Sam frowned and looked at his brother. 'What was?' He looked down at his lower half of his body which was now completely see through.

Dean started walking away, heading for the direction that the shots had been fired; his walk became a brisk trot, which became a flat out run. 'It was me.' He smiled his voice louder.

Sam watched his brother run and frowning he followed, surprised that he could still run. It was like he was half ghost half person. 'Dean wait.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean could hear voices yelling, could make out his father's frantic voice calling for their lost family member, and could hear his own frantic cries from nine years ago. A strong emotion flashed through him and he willed himself on, pin pointing the direction of the first scream he had heard not long ago, he turned towards it.

What he found turned his heart cold; he hovered on the outside of the small clearing, hands pressing into the gnarled oak beside him. Before him lay his brother, thirteen year old Sam was huddled in a ball, blood surrounding his body, which had suddenly started sprouting in the last year, his arms and legs were all pressed tightly together and his face was a mask of pain, his gun was lying in the small pool. His brown bangs obscured his small face and Dean felt a deep pain run through him.

'Sammy.' He whispered, running to his side, stepping clear of the blood, he turned the young boy on his back, a deep slash ran down his right side, which was still bleeding badly. 'I'm here kid, you're fine now.' Dean mumbled, pushing the bangs from the pale face. Scooping the boy in his arms he carried him towards the road, where he knew his younger self had been ordered to stay. He protectively bought the child to his chest and held him effortlessly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dean what are you doing.' Grown Sam hissed stepping out from the bushes beside him, finally having caught up with his runaway sibling.

'Oh Sam.' Dean whispered, his brother was almost completely translucent, all except the right side of his face.

'It was me, I remember, past Dean's have done this, it's how it's supposed to be Sam…everything happens for a reason Sammy.'

'There's only one Dean, just different times.' Sam stepped aside and let Dean carry on, his hazel orbs watching his unconscious younger self and the complete devotion his brother was exhibiting on the youth, which though from past lives, was still his baby brother and Sam felt a rush of love towards his cocky sibling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seventeen year old Dean was pacing nervously beside his fathers truck, his gun was clutched tightly in his hand and he was fighting the urge to ignore his father's commands and run in and find his younger brother.

'Dad!' He called as the bushes ahead rustled. 'Sammy!' He called hopefully.

When the man stepped out with his younger brother in his arms, he felt panic, and fear, and he had never felt fear as bad as that, the man's face was obscured by shadow's and he couldn't make out the mans intentions towards his brother. 'Put him down!' Dean yelled, focusing his gun on the man's head. 'Put my brother down…DAD!' He shouted. 'DAD!'

He heard a familiar chuckle but couldn't quite place it; the man bent his head low and kissed the top of Sam's head before gently laying the injured Winchester on the ground and what looked like his Dad's journal beside him. Dean lowered the gun and fumbled for his flashlight, but by the time he had bought it out and turned it on, the man was gone.

'Sammy!' He threw himself down beside his brother, just as John burst through, gun flailing wildly around.

'Sammy!' John whispered crouching down. 'What happened?'

'There was a man.' Dean told him. 'Dad he's bad, we need to get him to a hospital.' Dean pressed a hand against his brothers wound. John pushed him aside and scooped Sam into his arms.

'You drive.' John threw the keys to his eldest, while holding his youngest close. Dean looked quickly in the direction that the man had been, before rushing to the driver's door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched anxiously as the truck drove off at a ridiculous pace and biting his lip he turned slowly.

Sam was completely transparent now. 'I don't think it worked.' Sam said weakly, his voice sounding as though it was calling to him from the inside of a cave.

Dean shook his head. 'Was I too late?' He closed his eyes, squeezing back the tears, when Sam giggled, he suddenly felt angry, Sam had no right to laugh when he was about to leave him.

'Dean.' Sam giggled again and Dean looked up. Sam was turning back, colour was returning and Dean reached out. Sam held out his hand and Dean grasped it tightly, relishing in the contact. Sam was okay. 'You were right…thanks.'

'No problem…Oh…' Dean swayed and Sam did too. 'You're fucking kidding me.' He broke his grip from Sam and both fell away from each other. The world began to tilt and swirl around him and he once again had that notion to throw up, he reached out but couldn't find Sam. As the world shifted he heard his brother call out his name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam fell backwards with a bump, striking his already pained head against a wall. 'Argh dammit.' He sat back and took deep breathes until the nausea began to pass and only then did he roll his head to the side. 'Dean?' He pushed up and looked around. 'Dean.' He swore loudly as he realized that they hadn't been in contact and because of that, they were separated. 'Dean!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiritwolf13- **hehehe Dean's a guardian angel, yay Dean saved Sam as always, very sweet. But now they're separated and I have to tell you that they're not even in the same time…OH NO! I'm so mean to my Winchesters, but I do love them so. Oh and if anyone wants to see a certain scene or a past event give me buzz and ill see what i can do.

ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME…THANK YOU SO FAR TO THOSE WHO ARE READING AND ENJOYING MY STORY, IT MAKES ME FEEL COFNIDENT WITH MY WRITING AND I ALWAYS AIM TO PLEASE!

Just a note to say that I am going to my Nan's in London tomorrow so I am going to write chapter three now and post it tomorrow morning and so it will only be one post tomorrow, though I will try my hardest to post a fourth depending on what time we return, which will probably be late…thanks for being patience…until tomorrow my lovelies…


	5. Chapter 5

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 5

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean picked himself up from the ground, making sure to take a moment to let the world stop spinning, both metaphorically and literally. He looked down at his shirt and sighed. 'Hey Sam, now I look like a frigging serial killer.' He smirked, looking down at the blood that had been left on his clothes and hands. 'You need to learn not to bleed so…Sam?' He looked around. 'Sam!' He span around in a circle. 'Breathe Dean, he was fine, he didn't go poof he was okay…you…you let go…you idiot.' He berated himself, slapping his head as he spoke.

He frowned down at the blood on his shirt and jacket, luckily his jacket was black and it wasn't as conspicuous, but the top shirt had to go, too much blood. _Thank god for layers _Dean told himself as he shrugged them off.

He threw the shirt into the nearest bin, pouting a little, because he did like that shirt, but then the pout became a surprised expression and turning his head slightly to the right he gazed at the large sign that was on the grass beside him. STANFORD UNIVERSITY, was written in bold black lettering, Dean stumbled back and looked around, it looked like early morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving forward he watched a cab pull up and he watched as an eighteen year old Sam climbed from it, holding a bag of luggage, his brother leant into the cab and both he and the driver laughed at something Dean couldn't hear before heading towards the university. Soon however curiosity won over and he, as stealthily as he could in the exposed area, moved closer to the main building. He saw a piece of paper in Sam's hand and followed him to a set of dorms, which were set just off campus.

He felt anger inside him, as he momentarily relived the moment in which Sam had left him. He watched as Sam paused outside the building and looked around, he could see the nervous expression on his brother's younger features and saw him grip something at his waist before turning sharply, and Dean had to dart behind a tree as Sam looked in his direction. _Fuck that was close. _

He waited until his brother moved inside he waited a few minutes, then a light came on in one of the rooms and his brother's shadow moved past. Dean located the fire escape that ran alongside it and ran towards it; he took a quick stock of the area to make sure no one was around, before he steadily began climbing to Sam's window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ran a hand through his hair; he was in a motel car park, leaning back against the wall he tilted his head back and looked up at the bright blue sky, a noise to his right made him roll his head towards it. 'Dean's car.' Sam said, pushing away from the wall and walking towards the Chevy impala, which was parked next to his dad's truck. He ran his hand along the hood and then onto the roof, he watched the room's trying to figure out what room they were staying in. He looked behind him and saw the motel sign. 'Kessler's, vaguely rings a bell.' Sam said out loud as he watched the flickering sign. 'Why are they always pink?' He asked himself.

A door slamming bought his attention back to reality and he ducked between the two cars as his fourteen year old self came marching out of number seven. 'Fuck you!' He heard himself scream.

'How dare you speak to me like that Samuel Winchester!' John came running out, his face red with anger, the journal held in his hand, which he was currently pointing at his youngest son.

'Why you going to smack me!' Sam peered through the window at his younger self as he screamed at John.

'Get inside now!' John ordered. 'We'll talk inside.'

'Talk, we don't talk Dad, you order.' Young Sam shouted.

'Don't you walk away from me!'

'Dad, Sam, please stop!' Sam turned his head to watch a younger Dean come running out; he was placing himself between the other two.

'You're an ungrateful brat Sam!'

'Why because I don't want to go on a hunt! That's pathetic!'

'Stop it both of you! Please! Dad….Sam!' Sam could see the pain in his older brother's face and he realized that he had never noticed that before. 'Sammy.' Dean moved forward to grab his brother.

'So you're siding with him are you?' John said gruffly.

'No Sir…I mean, I'm not on any side…I…'

Sam couldn't believe how heartbroken Dean sounded. He looked back at his younger self who was standing with arms folded a frown on his ever brooding face. Young hazel eyes watching his brother, waiting.

'Dad I….'

'That's it Dad make him choose.'

'Shut up and get inside.'

'Make me!' Then without another word, Sam took off running. John threw the journal down in anger and walked stiffly back into the room, slamming the motel door roughly behind him. Sam saw his brother physically flinch as the door was slammed. Dean picked up the journal and ran his hands over the leather; he took a sharp wobbly intake of air and moved to the wall, before sliding down it to the concrete below and drawing his knees up against his chest.

Sam shifted position and saw Dean look at fourteen year old Sammy's retreating back and the motel door. Then to his complete surprise Dean gripped his knees to him tighter and buried his head in his knees, his body shook, Sam couldn't hear anything, but knew his brother was struggling not to cry and it pained him to see Dean like that. He had no idea that the constant arguing between him and his father had that affect on Dean, pushing him, forcing him to choose, until it broke him down to this.

'Why do you do this to me?' He heard Dean mumbling. And Sam thought his heart couldn't break any further. 'Why can't you just get along?' Dean lifted his head and wiped at the tears that had managed to escape. He gave a shuddering breath and leant back watching the sky as Sam had just done.

Sam rubbed a hand through his hair and sat down with his back to the Impala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean crouched by the window and looked at the partly furnished dorm room, it wasn't the one he had broken into all those months back, but a different one. He ducked to the side as Sam passed letting out a breath he never knew he was holding. He moved back when Sam moved away and he watched intently as Sam began pulling things from the duffel over his shoulder.

Dean's breathing hitched as he watched Sam pull a picture frame from his bag, it was one of him and Dad, he remembered Sam taking that picture down in Illinois one summer, he hadn't seen that picture in a very long time. Then to his surprise his brother screamed and threw the frame, it shattered and fell to the floor and Sam grabbed the duffel and threw it against the wall, kicking out he upturned the small table in the room and Dean could see tears streaming down his brothers normally calm face, it shocked him and he placed his hand on the window, desperate to jump in and comfort him, calm him down.

'Don't come back! Fine you fucking bastard! Bet you won't even miss me!' Sam was shouting. 'How could you do this, is it so bad to want to be normal!' He screamed punching the wall. 'Why!' He picked up the trashcan and threw it at the wall, before sinking down in one of the corners of the room, knees drawn to his chest, silent tears running tracks down his cheek, he muttered things that Dean couldn't make out and he placed his other hand on the window.

'Sammy.' His breath left a white mist on the window.

He saw Sam lean forward and pick up the shattered frame and too his dismay he ripped the photo from it's frame and tore it in half, splitting him and his father apart. 'I'm sorry I was a disappointment Dad.' Sam said out loud. 'Sorry I wasn't more like Dean.' He held the pieces in his hand before throwing them to the ground and burying his head in his knees. Dean pulled his hand away unable to look anymore, he never knew how much it hurt Sam to be cast aside by their father, but like he had told him, Dad was never disappointed, never and now he wished he had said more to Sam before he left for Stanford and then maybe he wouldn't have lost those years with his brother.

Dean stumbled back and gripped the railings as the world began to tilt. _Oh change the record. _Dean thought as the nausea rose and he lurched to one side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiritwolf13- **Oh two aspects of each others lives that they got to witness, and I thought well what if Sam was a little more upset then he let on, so I had him trash his dorm room. By the way I have no idea what an American college looks like. Anyway I hope you like my points on some of the boys lives and you can see now why I separated them so they could see it, I mean its something you don't want the other to know or know you know…understand what I mean LOL.

ANWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME, AND I MEAN IT I DO! YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE BEST AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUED TO READ AND REVIEW!

I'll try and get another chap up, but like I said I'm going to be at my Nan's and probably wont get the chance…but anyway I hope this was enough to keep you going until tomorrow night…I'm working all day so it'll be a late post. Man Real Life sux! LOL


	6. Chapter 6

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 6

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam fell on his back, arms falling down at his side. He exhaled slowly to calm his head and stomach, but didn't move from his position on the floor, his fingers moved around and he came to the conclusion he was on grass. He turned his head to the left as small shoes came into vision. He looked up and swore loudly.

'My daddy tells us off if we swear, Dean still does it anyway though...'

Sam sat up and bit his lip as the six year old Sam Winchester moved closer. Sam laughed nervously. _Just make sure not to say anything that could change our past. _'Uh…aren't you a little small to be out on your own.' He noticed that Little Dean or John weren't anywhere around.

Six year old Sam laughed and put a finger to his mouth. 'Sssh…they'll find me.' He clambered over to Sam and looked directly into his eyes. 'You remind me of someone.' Six year old Sam giggled; he reached up and ran his tiny hands through Sam's hair. 'Whatcha name.' Little Sam climbed onto his lap.

'Shouldn't you be a little more cautious around strangers?' Sam almost laughed at the fact he was chiding himself.

'Yeah…but I like you.' Little Sam said with his face set seriously, wrinkling his small nose. 'I can tell you're nice.'

Sam laughed and lifted the small version of him in his arms as he stood up. 'You tall, like my daddy, Dean says he's going to be taller than me…I wanna be bigga like you.' Little Sam babbled as he looked down at the ground.

'You talk a lot.' Sam mumbled, while wondering if he had really been that small and noisy. He hoisted the wriggling child in his arms, hoping he wasn't changing anything and called the little boys name.

Little Sam looked surprised. 'Wow…how'd you know my name?'

'Uh…lucky guess.' Sam answered.

'Wurra bout yours.'

'Uh…I'm Sam too.' He hoped it wouldn't do any harm. Little Sam smiled and then frowned.

'Can you take me home?'

'Do you know where it is?' Sam sighed as little Sammy shook his head. 'Perfect.' Sam mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean gripped at his head and stomach, he never liked roller coasters and this was just as bad, he so badly wanted to be sick, but willed himself to keep it down. He lifted his head back and inhaled as the dizziness slowly subsided.

'Excuse me.'

Dean looked down and he froze. 'Ah crap.' He muttered loudly as his ten year old self stood before him.

'Look sorry to bother you, but my brother's missing have you seen him.'

Dean noted the fear in the kid's eyes and the memory slowly resurfaced, it had been almost a week since the shtriga had attacked his brother, when their Dad finally left them alone again, he remembered that Sam had gotten bored and had somehow managed to unlock the door. He frowned, he couldn't just not help. _As long as I don't say anything, it'll be fine. _'Uh…what's he look like.' Dean crouched low.

Little Dean smiled and gave a very detailed description of mini Sam and it made Dean wonder if he could describe Sam that strongly now. 'Come on then.' He stood up; he didn't hold out his hand or anything, just walked slightly ahead of his mini self.

While walking, and searching the area Dean began to piece together the shattered memory that had long been hidden, it was funny how little of his child hood he could remember, he could remember events from when he was fifteen and above, it was the ones below that were fuzzy.

'If I don't find him…my dad'll kill me.' Dean heard his little self mumble.

'Hey you'll find him; a little kid can't go that far.'

'How did you know he was my little brother?'

'It's easy to tell.' Dean answered quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed and shifted the awkward kid in his arms; he was such a wiggly child. He looked over the road and noticed his Dean and the smaller one trailing behind. He yelled and waved and saw Dean wave back, little Sam kicked in his arms and he could see a thunderous expression on little Dean's face, either because a stranger was holding his brother or because he was just angry.

He had to bite back a laugh as little Dean was restrained from running into traffic. 'Dean!' Little Sam waved and Sam set him on the concrete, just as Dean released his smaller counterpart and Sam watched as the two younger selves ran at each other.

Dean watched as Little Dean guided his brother away and he nodded appreciatively at Dean before turning his attention on the small monster in front of him. 'What were you playing at Sammy; you could have got me into a lot of trouble not to mention you could of got hurt.' The rest was unheard as the two brothers headed off down the street. Sam looked over at Dean and folded his arms.

'Hey I've found you…again.' Dean smirked, holding his arms open in a mocking embrace.

'So you're my Dean.' Sam asked.

'Hey I don't belong to anyone, but yeah…the 2006 new and improved model.' Dean smirked.

'More like old…' Sam scoffed. 'New and improved.' He laughed, receiving a sharp punch to the arm.

Dean turned to look at the retreating young Winchesters. 'Do you think we messed anything up.'

'Turn around.' Sam motioned with his finger. Dean frowned. 'Just to check.' Dean did a small twirl. 'OH MY GOD!'

'What what!' Dean started patting at his body.

'Nothing, just wanted to see your reaction.' Sam laughed. 'I think it's alright.' He dodged another punch rubbing the spot where Dean had hit him before.

'It's laughable really that we were supposed to come back in time, that there were something's we did to help ourselves, what our future selves did for our past selves.' Dean screwed up his face. 'Does that make sense?'

'Sort of.' Sam nodded. 'Well at least we're back together now.'

'Yeah…where'd you go when we separated?'

Sam paused and shrugged. 'Nothing interesting, you.'

Dean knew Sam was lying, but didn't want to press it, it was obviously something Sam didn't want to talk about and it was the same for him. He shrugged. 'Random drop didn't see anything.' He lied.

Sam nodded and both brothers looked away from each other, Sam rubbed a hand through his hair and coughed as he looked around them.

'Sam…uh do you…you know that picture you took of me and Dad down in Illinois, few years back.' Dean glanced sideways at his brother, his hands twisting in front of him, as though he was inspecting them.

'What?' Sam laughed. 'What about it?'

'What happened to it?' Dean asked not meeting his brother's gaze.

Sam frowned and stuck his hand in his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open, and pulling back the note compartment he took out a folded item and held it out to Dean.

Dean unfolded it and held it out in front of him. 'Had a bit of D.I.Y done to it.' Dean mumbled as he traced the selotape which bound the two halves back together, but he smiled at the fact his brother had cared enough to repair it.

'Yeah.' Sam snatched it back and folding it he shoved the picture back in his wallet. 'Why the sudden interest in a photo I took.' He asked, searching his brother's face.

'No reason.' Dean shrugged. 'Just popped into my head.' He saw Sam grab at his stomach and the world around him rushed. 'Sam!' He grabbed hold of Sam's wrist, his fingers entiwining in the fabric of his brother's jacket as the world tipped and tilted and bile rose in his throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean still had contact with Sam as the world stopped swirling and the colours returned to their separate forms, Sam lifted his head and smiled weakly as he fought to control the nausea in the put of his stomach. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' He mumbled.

'Yeah, just watch where you spew.' Dean said, as he tried to control his own stomach. He stared up and nudged Sam in the side, they were standing in a hospital room, an unused one. There was a window that looked out onto the hallway and he saw another Sam talking to a middle-aged black doctor, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but Sam was near to tears and he had that look on his face, the one when he used to defy Dad.

'Oh.' Sam whispered as he stepped up behind Dean. Dean saw his brother pale and he looked back out he heard the doctor mutter. I'm sorry and the Sam out there ran off down the corridor.

'I don't recall….Sam when was this.'

'When you nearly died.' Sam almost choked on his words. 'After that Rawhead….' Sam stiffened as Dean patted him on the shoulder then squeezed it in a reassuring gesture.

'It's alright Sam….but I have a question, how are we going to get around when two of us, the same age as us, are also running around, also owing to the fact I'm meant to be on my death bed…I didn't mean…' Dean said as he saw Sam shake his head. He had no idea that the incident with the rawhead still affected Sam.

'We'll wait for it to go quiet and then we'll head out and wait for the next time shift.'

'Do you have any theories on how to get back to our own time?' Dean asked trying to get his mind off of what was happening only a few doors down.

'Yeah…we wait until everything is restored and we end up back in the right time, where there are no Sam and Dean.' Sam said coldly sitting down on the bed. 'I'm certain we have to let the spell or whatever we did run it's course.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiritwolf13- **Another chapter done and dusted and our beautiful boys are together once again, and now I have them reliving a recent hunt…as you can probably guess I'm watching faith at the moment LOL. So keep an eye out for that chapter tomorrow my dears…The Mary part will appear, but I plan on making this a longish story and I plan on having a few more chapters with them experiencing past life events, I hope that doesn't disappoint you….

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AS IT MEANS A LOT FOR ME TO KNOW HOW YOU THINK THE STORY IS PROGRESSING.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR IT REALLY MAKES ME CONFIDENT IN MY WRITING AND LETS ME KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THE STORY WHICH OF COURSE IS THE IMPORTANT THING. THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!


	7. Chapter 7

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 7

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean suddenly slapped Sam. 'You're wearing your hoody.'

Sam rubbed at his arm. 'Yeah.'

'Give it to me.' Dean shrugged off his black coat and threw it on the bed. 'Come on.'

Sam frowned and pulled his brown jacket off and then slowly tugged his sage hooded top off and held it out to Dean. 'Why do you want it?' He didn't release his hold on it, so Dean pulled it from him.

'Why do you think, it has a hood, if they can't make out my face, then it'll be easier for us to get out of here…don't pout Sam it doesn't suit you, and it's not like you're going to get cold, you have a t-shirt and your jacket and I'll give it back.' Dean's voice muffled as he pulled the top over his tee.

Sam frowned; he didn't like being spoken to like he was a child, he threw Dean's black coat at him, the dried blood cracked and the small red particles dusted Sam's hand. Dean watched as Sam studied it for a moment before blowing it off and pulling his brown jacket on, his face almost void of any expression.

'Hey…you okay?' Dean asked as he tugged the black jacket over the hoody. 'Sam.' He snapped his fingers and Sam turned to look at him.

'What!' He hissed.

'You're spacing out.' Dean pulled the hood up over his head. _Well Sam being a fucking giant has some advantages I guess. _Dean smirked as the hood fell halfway over his face; he had to pull it back a bit. Sam may be thin, but because of the length of his arms and body he had to buy some clothes a size bigger.

'Come on.' Dean opened the door of the room and taking a quick look around he saw two nurses, the dark haired one behind the counter and the other behind her, filing or something, there was a few patients, an elderly man and some others which were passing through the corridors. He slipped out, holding the hood down so it obscured his face more.

Sam watched his brother make his way past the desk and slip confidently out of the department they were currently residing in. After a few minutes Sam stepped out, he saw the desk girl look up at him.

'Everything alright Mr. Burkowitz.'

Sam frowned and then it hit him, it was the name if the card he had used. 'Yeah….uh thanks, just need some air.' He made up a garbled excuse and passed her to the area in which Dean had gone.

'Dean.' He hissed, 'Dean.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean exited the hospital, breathing in the cool fresh air, he hated hospitals, damn things stank, nothing smelt natural. He pulled his coat closer and took a proper look of his location. 'Hey!' He exclaimed moving towards his Impala, which was parked terribly, almost at an angle, instead of on the lines. Dean shook his head. 'Sam and his driving.' But then again he had a reason to be sloppy today, back then. Dean laughed and ran a hand along the car.

'Dean.' Dean looked up and waved a hand at his brother, he knew it was Sam, by the calm level in his voice, he was pretty sure if it was past Sam, he'd be a little more freaked at seeing him outside. 'What are you doing?' Sam stopped beside him.

'Nothing, just looking….shit…Sam quick it's you.'

'What?'

Dean span Sam around so he was facing the hospital doors and both watched as the other Sam exited the building, almost getting run down by an ambulance, earning future Sam a slap to the arm.

'Ow what the….it wasn't even me….I mean it was, but….you…stop hitting me.' Sam managed to splutter out as Dean dragged them further along and tugged Sam down behind a blue sedan two cars down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Be quiet.' Dean hissed as he watched past Sam move to the Impala and to his horror hit the trunk, immediately he swatted the brother beside him. 'You hit my car.'

'Can we go?' Sam whispered.

'What…why?'

'Dean please.'

'YOU BASTARD!' Dean's head snapped back to the sound of the voice, traveling past his Sam and to the past Sam by the Impala. Past Sam had his elbows on the trunk, his head buried in his hands.

'Did you just call me a bastard?' Dean asked he saw Sam was watching himself with a sad look in his eyes.

'IT'S ALL A FUCKING JOKE TO YOU ISN'T IT DEAN!' The other Sam continued to vent, kicking the bumper of the impala. 'WHAT ABOUT ME DEAN! WHAT ABOUT ME!' The past Sam was screaming now and getting some odd looks from passers by. 'Call me selfish, you're selfish….burial or cremation. Insensitive fucking jerk.' Dean winced as Sam enforced each word with a kick to his car's tyre or bumper.

'Come on Dean let's go.' Sam tugged on Dean's arm, but he wasn't moving.

Past Sam had stopped speaking now and was leaning against the car, his breathing was fast and he kept taking in shaky breathes; Dean could tell he was fighting back tears. 'Sam.' Dean whispered, turning to look at his brother beside him, but Sam wouldn't meet his gaze.

Dean sighed as he felt that time shifting feeling and he reached out for Sam, he felt Sam tense beneath him and he squeezed his brother's wrist tighter. Sam wrapped his own fingers around Dean's wrist and he squeezed as well, just as the world blurred around them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean let Sam go as soon as they landed; his back hit something soft and he took a moment to let the feeling pass, Sam on the other hand darted up and ran for a door that hopefully led outside, because Dean knew that whoever lived here wouldn't be best pleased with someone throwing up on their carpet. Groaning Dean forced himself to his feet, taking a chance look at a calendar as he passed. 'April 1996.' He mumbled as he followed his brother out into the small courtyard garden, and over to where his brother was throwing up in a trashcan.

Dean rubbed at Sam's back. 'I'm sorry.'

'What for.' Sam groaned, standing up straight.

'I didn't know it affected you like that, you know joking about me dying.' He smiled apologetically at Sam.

'Well how did you think I'd take it?' Sam snapped. 'I wasn't going to throw a party Dean.' He pushed Dean away from him. Dean didn't say anything.

Suddenly someone screamed from inside the house, Dean immediately signaled for Sam to hold back and went to run into the house, anger forgotten Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 'Dean you can't!'

Dean restrained himself and edged closer to the window peering in; luckily the ground floor was open plan. 'Wait…hear that.' A soft throaty rumble could be heard.

'Sounds like the Impala.' Sam nodded. There was the thundering of steps and the brothers watched as the front door of the small house opened and something collided with whoever it was that entered.

'I'm going to kill you! Look what you did!' Fourteen year old Sam's shrill voice hit the brother's ears.

'Dude you scream like a girl.' Dean whispered to his brother beside him.

Dean stifled a laugh as Sam hit him. They both peered in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eighteen year old Dean was in hysterics, his brother was now sitting on his chest, arms held in his own hands as he fought to keep Sam from hitting him.

'Nice hair Sammy.'

'You little shit, I'm going to kill you, what did you do!' Fourteen year old Sam was clutching his brown hair in his hands as it continued to fall from his scalp, the clothes he was wearing were soaked through as he failed to dry off after he climbed from the shower.

'Paybacks a bitch little brother.' Dean laughed. 'Teach you to shove nettles in my bed.'

'What did you do?' Sam kneed his brother in the groin.

'Argh Son of a bitch.' Dean rolled Sam over so he was pinning him down. Pain etched in his handsome features.

'Lets just say some nair accidentally found its way into you herbal essence Samantha…or shall I call you baldy now.'

Sam screamed pushign upwards, trying to throw his larger and heavier older brother off him. 'I'm gonna kill you, just wait till Dad gets home.'

Dean laughed and began tickling his brother. 'Yeah, are you now?'

'Don't…Dean….you bastard….Dean.' He laughed. 'Stop it….help….help!' Sam yelled, Dean stopped and fourteen year old Sam, already tall for his age flipped him.

'I'm going to get you back for this Dean….and you're buying me a hat.' Sam panted, looking at his brother who was lying next to him.

Dean simply laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grown Sam sighed and looked away. 'What went wrong?' He sighed.

Dean pulled back from the window with a frown. 'What do you mean?'

'What happened Dean?' He said looking back at the younger Winchesters, who were now wrestling, knocking items from the wall and yelling banter at one another.

'Nothing happened Sam.' Dean replied, his gaze shifting back. 'We just grew up and…had different interests.' Dean said, putting it mildly. 'Do you miss those days?' He asked jerking his head in the younger versions direction.

Sam rested his arms on the windowsill, not giving a reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Another chapter my dears and man is it late now lol, nearly one in the morning and here I am fighting to get this written for you, I wasn't sure on this chapter, so sorry if it's a bit weak…some more coming up and I plan on doing a very distressed Dean, after he re-witnesses something that happened to Sam years ago that he blamed himself for. I can't help it…I'm so mean….

Anyway please please review for me; I really want to know what you're thinking about the story so far.

THANKS TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED FOR ME…PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND UNTIL TOMORROW MY DEARS…..


	8. Chapter 8

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 8

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam!' Dean demanded an answer.

'We were close back then.' Sam mumbled looking at the younger selves.

'What…we're still close.' Dean argued turning so he was able to see Sam's expression a little clearer.

'Not like it was…' Sam sighed and pulled away, moving off down the small garden, 'Never mind.'

'Yeah.' Dean mumbled turning away from Sam. _College changed everything. _Dean thought as he became suddenly interested on a patch on the wall.

A minute paused and then both brothers' sighed, Sam walked back over and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder as time shifted once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean grabbed hold of something beside him as the world stopped tilting and he swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. The cool slender metal beneath his hand, confirmed he had grabbed a lamppost, he heard Sam take an intake of air behind him and he slowly pulled away from the post to look at his younger brother, who was sitting awkwardly on the grass. 'You alright.' He asked.

'Yeah, I think I'm getting used to it.' Sam smiled weakly. 'I want to get back soon though I think I've had enough of hopping through the time stream.'

'I hear ya.' Dean agreed. He straightened up and pulled off his black coat. 'Here, it's colder in this time.' He pulled off his brother's hoodie and held it out to him.

'Thanks.' Sam held it in his hands. 'So what time are we in.'

Dean shrugged. 'There's a newsagent over there, why don't you go look.' Dean nodded towards the store with his head.

Sam went to speak when yelling caught both their attention.

'Stop trying to control me!' A voice yelled.

'I'm older than you…So I can…now get back in the damn car!'

'No! I've had enough!' The voice was screaming. 'I'm not doing it!'

Sam looked over at Dean with a frown on his face. 'When did this happen' Sam asked, looking back towards the voices, which were none other than a fifteen and nineteen year old Sam and Dean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen year old Sam was almost running down the sidewalk, with Dean following close behind, Sam had literally thrown himself from the moving Impala.

Grown Dean's face went completely ashen and he clutched Sam's arm. 'Let's go.'

'What…why, I don't remember this…I want to stay.' Sam shrugged his arm off.

'We're going Sam!' Dean almost growled, lunging for his brother. Sam sidestepped and turned back to their younger selves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You don't have a choice Sammy!' Nineteen year old Dean yelled. 'You have a duty to this family!'

'Well I'm sorry Dean, but I'm not going on this hunt…I made plans!' Sam yelled. I just want to spend some time with my friends, instead of going on this stupid hunt…I want to be normal Dean.'

'Well you can't be! This family isn't normal Sam and we never will be!' Dean caught up with his younger sibling and grabbed his arm. 'Now get back in the damn car!'

'Dean let go!' Sam winced as Dean's arm tightened and tried dragging him towards the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dean what's happening…what is this? Why don't I remember?' Sam turned sharply on Dean, confusion evident in his hazel eyes. 'Dean!'

'Sam, I want to go…please.' Sam was even more confused, Dean looked as though he was going to cry, his eyes were slightly red and his brother kept blinking to ward off the tears that kept jumping into his moss green eyes.

'Dean what's wrong,' He stepped closer to Dean, another bout of yelling turned their heads and they watch as young Sam pushed Dean away.

'Whether you want to or not Sam, it's out family!'

'I'm sick of this…the moving…the hunting….I didn't ask to be part of this family Dean!'

'Well I didn't ask for you to be born!' Dean shouted he instantly realized his mistake and his hands flung up to his mouth, he saw the hurt in Sam's eyes and held out his hand. 'Sam….wait Sammy…I didn't mean that.'

'Don't touch me!' Sam threw his arms up to knock Dean's away, as he reached for him.

'I was getting angry…I didn't mean it Sam.' Dean tried to apologize, trying to step closer to his brother, but Sam just stepped away from him.

'Yes you did…No! Dean…Leave me alone…' Sam closed his eyes against the tears and walked out into the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't watch this! I can't!' Grown Dean ran forward, but Sam's hands grabbed him. 'Let me go Sam, I have to stop it! I can't see it again I won't!'

'See what?' Sam tried desperately to stop Dean from running forward. 'Dean, no! You can't change the past.'

Dean averted his head and went slack in his brother's arms. 'Sam please.'

Sam looked up as nineteen year old Dean suddenly screamed and Sam watched as his younger self turned, just as a car braked, it hit a patch of ice and the steering wheel locked, the tyres screeching as it tried to stop in time. 'SAMMY!' Young Dean's heartbroken scream of his name, and the whispered cry beside him caused a shiver to run up his spine. Sam's breath caught in his throat as his younger self was struck by the car, he heard the crack as his head connected with the windshield and the car carried on moving until it finally ground to a halt a few metres down, his young body rolled off the hood and came to a stop in the centre of the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He stepped out in front of me, I tried…' The woman who had been driving stepped out the car. 'I'm sorry.' She ran to the front of her car and crouched beside Sam, she turned to face Dean who was frozen on the sidewalk. More people were running towards her, one was on his cell, yet Dean remained frozen, eyes blank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dean what is this…when…I don't…' Sam watched the scene in fascination. He turned to Dean who was staring in horror at Sam's younger self. He moved forward, but again Sam stopped him. 'Dean what are you doing?'

'I have to help.'

'Dean you can't.' Sam whispered.

'But….Sam….' Dean started. Sam could see that look in his eyes.

They both looked up as nineteen year old Dean suddenly ran forward; Sam could hear his sobs as he pushed people out the way to fall next to his young brother. Twenty seven year old Dean fell to his knees. 'I could have stopped this.'

'Dean you couldn't.' Sam said softly. 'Dean…why don't I remember this.'

'You fell into a coma Sam…your head…you didn't remember anything that happened! It was all my fault.' Dean tried running forward again, but Sam grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground, before pinning him down. 'I have to help him Sam! Get off me! I need to save him…I have to!'

'Dean stop it…look at me.' Sam yelled, but Dean refused to, instead he held his head to one side, eyes watching as his past self started yelling at the people who were crowded around. Sam grabbed his head. 'What do you see Dean.'

'What?'

'What. Do. You. See.' Sam said again.

Dean frowned, trying to understand the question, before replying. 'You.'

'Exactly…so I'm not fading Dean, so this is something we're not meant to change, I'm not dying.'

'You do.' Dean whispered biting down on his lip.

'What?'

'You died there in my arms, I had to resuscitate you, I had to hear you choking on your own blood as it filled your lungs, had to hear you begging for me to get rid of your pain…and I couldn't Sam…you were in pain and I couldn't…you died in the ambulance too and then again at the hospital…but when you regained consciousness….you would beg…I had no….let me up Sam! Let me up!' Dean kicked as what he was talking about began happening and the scene near by became panicked; Sam could hear the young Dean pleading with Sam as he resuscitated his brother, could hear his apologies and his choked sobs.

'Dean you're not allowed to mess with the timeline, you can't go and help, as much as you want to…you can't!' Sam told him. 'There's things in my life I wish I could change too Dean, but you could end up changing your whole life in doing so.'

'But I have to, it's my fault this happened to you…if I hadn't….' They turned their heads as a nervous laugh and small coughs were heard from the scene beside them.

'Dean it wasn't your fault…you saw that, I stepped out in the road without looking…Dean how long have you been holding onto this guilt.' He paused as the ambulance sirens wailed.

'Sam you thought I hated you…I don't hate you Sam, I didn't mean it.' Dean whispered looking away from his brother, embarrassed.

'I know Dean-'

'Dad hated me.' Dean blinked back tears. 'I can't….let me go see him Sam, let me please.' He tried pushing up, but Sam held him down. 'I have to tell them….tell him so he knows….Sam. I failed you.'

'What are you on about Dean?'

'When you awoke from the coma…you asked for Dad.' He said, his eyes watching as younger Sam was placed in the back of the ambulance, he could see his past self calling Sam's name. 'You…' _It was always my name, you always called for me. _

'It's okay Dean.'

'No it's not…look Sam…' He pointed out towards the ambulance that was speeding down the road carrying the precious Winchester. 'I did that.'

'You didn't.' Sam had to tear his gaze away from Dean as he slowly climbed off him, he had never known what had happened, never remembered the accident or what Dean had yelled at him, he could understand why Dean was so anxious to stop it from repeating. The look in his brother's eyes would probably haunt him now. He pulled Dean into a sitting position and squeezed his brother's shoulder. Dean nodded and rubbed at his eyes, Sam's drifted towards the road and the blood stain that pooled in the centre, the smashed windscreen with its webbed pattern, splattered with the blood from his head. His hand self consciously moved to rub at his own and when his fingers found the dent halfway between the top and base of his skull he finally understood where it had come from. 'I'm sorry Dean.'

Dean pushed himself up and instantly composed himself, his face became that mask that he used so well and he turned from Sam. 'Me too.' He replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay I hope that was an alright chapter, I wasn't too sure on it, one more left then we move onto Mary, so I'm afraid however you'll have to wait till tomorrow for that one, my bloody brothers have been hogging the computer and I was out this morning so I couldn't write, so its only one tonight I'm afraid sorry guys. Please please review I haven't been getting many, so I don't know if it's because people don't like my story or what not, but I really appreciate them! So PLEASE REVIEW!

AND TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, THANK YOU AND PLEASE KEEP EM COMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 9

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean didn't look up from the ground as they landed in the next time slot, he brushed the damp grass with his fingers as he waited for his stomach to settle, Sam's hand was still around his wrist and he found himself twisting his hand around and self consciously pressing his two fingers against Sam's wrist, feeling the pulse beat strong beneath his fingers.

Sam pulled his arm away from the hold and patted Dean on the shoulder, before finally pulling himself up. He froze as he turned and he kicked Dean gently. 'It's Stanford.'

'Again.' Dean mumbled.

'What?'

'Nothing.' Dean said sharply, staggering to his feet and placing his hands on his knees.

'You alright.' Sam asked, Dean turned and mumbled something, that Sam thought was an, I'm fine, but wasn't too sure. He stepped forward, leaving Dean on the grass as he stepped off and moved towards the college, he could see people milling from one building to the next and looking at his watch showed him it was nearly two o clock. He smiled wondering what class he would have been in right now.

'Sam wait up.' Dean hissed. 'You can't just walk over there; there is another you here, remember.'

Sam sighed and turned right and he froze. 'And another you.' He said in surprise.

'What?' Dean ran up to Sam and moved past him, and sure enough there was an Impala Chevy parked in the shadows of one of the buildings, halfway hidden by a tree. 'That's not my car.' Dean laughed.

'Yes it is.' Sam pointed at the licenses plate that was barely readable. 'It is your car Dean, are you…are you checking up on me.'

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's arm to drag him from sight. He pulled them both behind a small cluster of trees, a good twenty feet from the car. 'Or are you stalking me, because that's creepy.' Sam continued to jibe him.

'Will you just shut up, I'm telling you, it wasn't me.'

'Do you want me to prove you wrong, because I will go over there and knock on the window.' Sam pointed towards the car.

'Ah ha, but you won't because it could change time.'

Sam frowned and bent low, he hefted the stone in his hand a few times before throwing it towards the Chevy. 'Hey what the hell!' Dean yelled, as a loud clunk sounded as it hit the roof of the Chevy. 'That was you!' Dean shouted and Sam laughed. They watched as a twenty five year old Dean practically fell from the car, Dean and Sam ducked out of sight as the gaze fell their way. With Sam distracted Dean punched him hard in the side and smirked as Sam clutched at his side and bent double. 'Don't touch my car.' He said before looking back up. 'It took me a week to hustle enough money to repair that dent.'

Sam tried to laugh as he wheezed; Dean patted him on the back and then his grip tightened as his eyes caught sight of someone. He tried pushing Sam in a different direction. Sam put his hand out and stopped himself from moving. 'Dean what the…Jess.' Sam breathed her name, his chest tightened and he stepped forward, hands gripping the bark as he watched her, her blonde hair was straightened and pulled back loosely showing off her beautiful face, as she laughed Sam dug his nails into the wood, tears brimming his eyes. 'Oh god.' Sam rubbed at his eyes and turned his head from Dean.

'Sam…'

'I'm fine.'

'Sam, it's okay.' Dean placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I wish I could warn her…anything….warn myself.' Sam spoke in a quiet shaky voice, his hazel eyes still watching Jess as she moved past the Impala.

'I know.' Dean whispered. 'Hey look it's you.' Dean pointed as Sam emerged from one of the buildings; young Sam let out a high pitched whistle and Jess turned and waved.

'We met up after every class…she….I miss her so much Dean.' Sam stepped forward ever so slightly. 'I just want to…' He pressed his head against the wood.

Dean sighed and watched the young couple as they moved together, he watched as young Sam grabbed Jessica close and pulled her into a passionate kiss, on releasing her he had the biggest smile on his face, a smile Dean hadn't seen since before Sam went to college, and seeing it now, caused his heart to ache, because he couldn't give Sam that happiness. He watched his Sam's reaction and then turned back to look. Young Sam was looking in their direction and then turned and looked over at the impala, frowning for a moment, he went to move forward, but Jess called him and they walked off.

Sam gave a shuddering sigh and before Dean could stop him he moved away and towards the college.

'Sam no wait! Sam don't…shit…' Dean ran after him. 'Samuel Winchester!' He growled.

Sam didn't turn instead he kept running. Dean stopped as his head pained him and he fell to his knees. 'Shit…Sam…' He looked up and saw Sam was standing beside a bench holding tightly to his stomach. Dean tried to get to his feet to reach for him, but the world suddenly tilted and he crashed back to the ground, his vision blurred and the colours all ran into one. 'Sam!'

'Dean!' The sound of Sam's voice was faded and when Dean opened his eyes again his face went completely pale. It was their old house, from Lawrence; he was sitting across the road from it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt his arm sting as he fell awkwardly into something, something was jabbing him painfully. He moved away sharply, causing bile to shoot up his throat and he gagged as he tried keeping it down. He pushed up and away his left hand rubbing up and down his right arm. He looked down and saw he had fallen on gravel; a piece of broken bottle had caught him as he landed.

'Great, god thing I've had my tetanus.' Sam joked as he rubbed at his arm again. 'Shit…Dean.' He looked around. 'Great…just great Sam…' he paused and pressed the palm of his hand into the point between the eyes as the fresh memories of Jessica flashed through his head. He took a deep intake of oxygen and forced himself to focus on what was happening now.

Looking around, he saw some dumpsters and a side exit to a building, a metal ladder hung in his vision, and he slowly realized he was in an alleyway, god knows where or why. There was a loud bang and he saw someone in the shadow of the dim lighting, descend the steps and with hands in pockets, moved off down the street. Sam slowly got to his feet and intrigued he followed the figure, making sure to keep to the shadows.

'Dean?' He mumbled as the person passed through a better lit area, he pressed himself against the wall as his brother looked in his direction. 'Okay, is this my Dean or a past Dean?' Sam murmured out loud to himself.

The Dean moved on, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Sam inched forward to listen. 'Dad it's me again, look I haven't heard from you in a while, just wanted to know if you were safe, I'm down in new Orleans, can you call me back Dad….please.' He flipped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

'What day is it?' Sam whispered to himself. He edged along in the shadows, Dean crossed a road ahead and Sam waited until he was a good way down the next street before he crossed the road and followed on after him.

After about ten minutes, they entered the parking lot of a motel, Dean crossed the lot and pulling out a key, he unlocked one of the doors and walked into the end room. Sam waited until he was sure Dean had settled before sneaking up to the window, he saw that Dean was talking into his mobile again. Sam frowned and shifted position, his foot hit something and he knocked the window as he stumbled sideways, instantly Dean jumped up and the brothers connected through the window, their eyes meeting. Sam swore and ran and Dean lunged for the door.

'SAMMY!' Dean yelled, Sam pressed against the large dumpster, which was sat against the side of the motel building two doors away, eyes tightly shut praying Dean would carry on with what he was doing. 'I'm going crazy.' Dean moved forward a little more, when his mobile ringing got his attention. 'Shit!' Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Dean darted back into the building.

Sam moved back to the window, making sure to keep himself still this time. He watched through the window as Dean listened to the voicemail left behind on his phone and saw the face contort into one of grief at first and then to confusion. He saw the phone get snapped shut and then opened again, Dean would scroll to a number and then slam it shut, he repeated that three more times before he pulled out a laptop and began fiddling with it.

'This was just before he came and got me from Stanford.' Sam whispered as he watched his brother wearily rub a hand across his eyes, eyes moving from the phone to the laptop and then back again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dean stop that!' Dean looked up from where he saw across the road, his eyes practically fell from his head at what he saw. 'Mom.' Dean whispered, watching as Mary pushed the child's pram towards the house, he could see his four year old self tugging on the handles.

'I wanna push it.' He could hear his indignant remarks. 'I wanna push Sammy.'

'You're too small.' Mary laughed.

'Am not, I'm a big brother now, member.' Little Dean snorted.

'And you're the best big brother ever.' Mary bent and kissed the top of his head. 'Oh look, Daddy's home Dean, quick let's go find him.' Mary laughed as little Dean ran towards the front door.

Dean watched as they walked into the house and his fists clenched and he blinked back tears. 'Mom.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Its happening yay, they've become separated again and this time its definitely bad, why…well you're going to have to read the next chapter which I'm hoping to get up tonight for you, so keep an eye out my dears…..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I want to know what you think of my story so far! So now we're getting somewhere.

I hope you come back and read the next chapter, so until then…

THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT WHEN YOU DO BECAUSE IT HELPS SHOW YOUR SUPPORT AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT!


	10. Chapter 10

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 10

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked down at his watch. 'Nearly quarter to seven.' He said looking up at the house. He looked up at the darkening sky and back to the house, he had been sitting there now for about an hour, he knew he had never stayed in a time rift for so long and the longer he sat the more words sprang to his mind. Sam's voice kept running through his head.

_You can't mess with the timeline Dean…._

_I just want to be normal…._

_Not normal Dean….Safe…_

_I'm not going to live this life forever Dean…._

_Do you think Mom wanted this for us…._

_Safe….normal…safe…._

'I want you to be safe Sam, I want you to.' Dean pushed himself up and crossed the road, moving towards the front window, he watched with a heavy heart as John and Mary curled together on the sofa, little Sammy was cradled in Mary's arms and both were looking down lovingly at him, his little self was sat on the floor, crayons moving over paper as he drew.

_You can't mess with the timeline Dean…._

'I need to know.' Dean whispered. 'I want you to be safe….they've given me a second chance.' Dean whispered to no one, to an imaginary Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He moved around the side of the house, biting his lip, he needed to think of a plan, needed to figure out how he was going to do this. He looked at his watch. 'Dad said the clocks said ten past eight; just before Mom…I have a little while yet.' Dean stepped back and looked up at the upstairs window, to Sam's nursery.

'Need to wait until they go to bed.' Dean mumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about eight, he pried the kitchen window open, the pane squeaked slightly as he did and he held his breath listening for signs that he had made too loud a noise. He could hear the TV blaring and he peered around the corner, to see his dad fast asleep in front of a war program. Smiling he crept upstairs, glancing down occasionally, but as of yet his father did not have his hunters skills, and was sleeping oblivious. He froze as the landing lights flickered briefly before going back to normal.

He paused by his old bedroom looking in at his tiny huddled frame on the bed. Smiling he carried on until he reached the nursery, he glanced up at the clock and smiled again, broader, confident, it was coming up to five past, reaching over he turned off the baby monitor, so Mary wouldn't wake and moved over to stand by the crib.

'Hey there Sammy.' Dean whispered. He had already decided that if Sam wasn't in the nursery then the demon wouldn't be able to burn Mary, not if Mary wasn't in there to start with. He hoped it would work, because he didn't want to come face to face with this thing, not alone anyway. He reached down and gently picked the tiny infant up and into his arms. 'Dam you're a cute baby Samuel.' Dean rocked him gently as he whimpered slightly. 'No noises Sammy.' He rubbed Sam's tiny hands with his thumb and he smiled warmly as Sammy's tiny fingers clutched his index finger and baby Sam smiled and his hazel eyes stared up trustingly. 'That's right Sammy, I'll keep you safe.' Dean wrapped the blanket tighter around Sam and cradling him closer he left the nursery and quietly ran down the stairs.

He paused at the bottom to check John was still asleep and holding Sam close he slipped out the front door, making sure to wedge it, so he could get back in if needs be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean rummaged awkwardly through his pockets, while holding tightly to a little Sam, he looked up as the lights flickered briefly before resuming normality, he looked up at the air was still and then he glanced briefly at his watch. He smiled, it was eight ten. 'I think I beat it Sam.' Little Sam gurgled and Dean rocked him lovingly. 'Everything is going to be okay now Sammy, I promise.' _I'm not going to chance it though; I'm staying with you until it starts to get light. Let's just hope they don't realize he's missing. _

Dean approached the Chevy Impala that was parked in the drive and fumbling with the keys he just retrieved he pulled open the door and slid inside.

He placed Sam so he was more in the crook in his arm and Dean felt a rush of affection, maybe it was because Sam was so small, so defenseless. He started humming to him, his green eyes watching as Sammy's tiny eyes began to close, tiny fingers, only barely longer than Dean's thumb nail, was tightly clutching to his fingers. Leaning over he kissed the top of Sammy's head and watched the house, still humming the only lullaby he could remember from all those years ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam fell to his knees, pain ripping through him; his whole body felt like it was on fire, sobs wracked through him as he tired to stop the hot stabbing feeling. He grasped at the gravel, his fingers tearing through the dirt, his nails bleeding as his body shook. He bit down on his lip until it bled; his hair grew a darker shade and grew about an inch, so the bangs covered his eyes entirely. He gasped and cried out as the pain wracked through him again. 'Dean.' He gasped as his eyes flashed. Blood tricked from his nose, leaving spots on the ground in front of him, he arched his head back and screamed as pain consumed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean watched as the orange and red hues streaked across the sky, the house had been quiet and Sammy remained sleeping calmly in his arms, a smile stretch further across his face and he pushed himself from the car and pushed the door open, he looked up and then across as John who had remained in that damn chair. Creeping over he laid Samuel in his father's arms, stilling as John stirred slightly. He rubbed a thumb across Sam's cheeks. 'See you real soon Sam.' He whispered.

Little Sam stretched his arms back up towards Dean and uttered a small cry of distress. Dean shook his head and stepped quietly away; as the door closed he heard a crash from upstairs and Mary shrieking about Sam.

He heard a muffled snort as John awoke and heard the confusion in his voice as he heard his dad call. 'Mary he's with me.'

Dean sighed and leant against the wall. 'There Sam I sacrificed the hunt for you, you can have a normal life.' Dean pulled away from the wall as time shifted, he felt the queasiness rise inside him and he lurched forward, his hands missed the intended target to support himself and he crashed hard onto his knees. The concrete rushed up to meet him and he waited for the ever changing cycle, praying that what he had done was worth it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A constant beeping and whirring was the first thing that Dean heard as everything stopped spinning, he could also hear a high whining noise and he groggily lifted his head. 'What the….' Dean frowned at the computer screen in front of him, he rubbed at his face as he peeled it off the keyboard, which was the sound of one of the whirring sounds, and the other was an alarm clock beside him. He banged it, but it continued to go off.

'Turn off piece of techno crap.' Dean sighed and grabbing the annoying piece of technology he flung it at the wall, the noise stopped and Dean sighed and leant back down. 'Wait what the!' Dean jumped back and glanced around. He was in a study. 'Where the hell am I now.' Dean span in a circle before he caught sight of a calendar in the corner of the room. He paused a moment to take in the picture, of a semi naked woman in a very painful looking position, before he looked at the date. October 2006 stared back at him in bold black print. 'What!' Dean shouted, he ran back to the desk and clicked on the compute, bringing up the date, it was the same.

His eyes caught a folder name _Family _He dragged his mouse over and opened it to reveal pictures of Mary and John, there were several of him and of him and his parents. He frowned, no Sam. He paused on a picture, it was him with Mary over his shoulder in a fireman carry, she looked like she was shrieking and he had a wild grin on his face, but he noticed that something was of, his eyes, they looked so sad. 'They still live there.' He saw the old Kansas house. The picture was recent.

Pulling open the door he ran off down the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

A wad of papers fell from the shelf beside the door, each one was the same, a sad teenager with blank eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul was gazing up, brown bangs hung limp over the face, a smile forced on the young features. Beneath the picture in bold lettering were the words: MISSING! PLEASE HELP ME FIND SAM!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh my dears, the story has only just begun. (Smiles evilly) What has Dean done, don't worry everything will be explained within the story; I hope that got you interested again. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE! Can't get enough of the stuff LOL

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

The next chapters will be up tomorrow so keep an eye out…. (Sorry this is a little shorter than the other) So until tomorrow my dears….


	11. Chapter 11

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 11

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was extremely thankful to find his precious Impala parked outside the house, he patted his pocket and pulled out the key. As he placed the key in the door he turned to look at the house and he was impressed, it was quite a large house. _And this is mine? _He looked around for a street address, realizing he had no idea where he was. He was halfway turning when he realized that Missouri Mosley's house was about a block from here. 'So I live in Lawrence too.' Dean said out loud as he pulled open the door. 'Not bad.'

As he drove he watched the neighborhood, he started recognizing people, though he had no idea who they were, a woman waved and blew a kiss and he saw the man beside her chuckle and wave. Dean was so confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the old Kansas house came into view and still he had that queasy feeling, that fear that bubbled up inside him. The house looked good, flowers were planted out front, pinks and blues mixed with purples and whites covered the area beneath the windows, the hideous tree which Sam had seen in his nightmares all those months ago, was gone, only a small stump remained. The house looked freshly painted too. Parking the Impala, he climbed out and stepped up the path towards the house.

He knocked lightly on the door and heard a laugh from inside and he knew who it was….that laugh was female, but sounded so much like Sam's. The door opened to reveal Mary; her hair was shorter, cut to shoulder length, the blonde waves hugged her face perfectly, and was clearly being dyed to hide the grey that had begun to filter in as she grew older, hazel eyes smiled warmly at him, matching her beautiful smile. 'Dean.' She said softly, just like she had when he and Dean had seen her spirit.

'Mom.' Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Mary tightened her arms around him and then stepped back. 'Well that was unexpected. Dean how are you…oh honey you look tired.' Mary fussed.

'I'm fine.' Dean choked, tears were brimming his eyes.

'Dean are you sure, I mean you haven't acted like this since…it's nice to see you son, come in quickly now.' Mary stepped back to let Dean pass. Dean saw a flash of something in her eyes, but it was gone before he could place it.

Dean edged forward, he moved into the kitchen, eyeing the room nervously, the last time he was in here a bunch of knives were flying at his head. He saw Mary staring at him, a frown on her face. He smiled and she smiled back. He still couldn't believe it, his mom was alive.

'Hey sport.' Dean turned as John walked into the kitchen, slipping his arms around Mary's waist and kissing her on the cheek.

Dean smiled and watched his parents; his dad was so in love. He looked around him and noticed some pictures on the fridge, he frowned, there were only two of Sam, one he looked about thirteen and in another he looked about ten, moving to the fridge he pulled one down and stared at it, it was wrong, his brother looked so sad. He scanned the fridge again, there were recent pictures of him, but none of Sam. He looked up and saw Mary and John staring sadly at him.

'Where's Sam.' Dean asked and Mary turned and sobbed. Dean moved his head to look at John. 'Dad?' He saw a look he definitely recognized in his fathers eyes, pain, loss, the look he got when one of his sons were hurt on a hunt gone bad. 'Dad!'

Mary began sobbing and she ran out the room. Dean started panicking. 'Where's Sam Dad.'

'Dean stop it! That's enough.' John said sharply.

Dean froze and John took the picture from his hand. 'This obsession is not letting you move on, I know it's painful, but Sam's been missing for seven years now, you need to let him go, can't you see what it's doing to your mother and myself, what its' doing to you.' John clutched the picture tightly tears brimming in his green eyes.

Dean shook his head. 'No, that's not funny.'

'Dean, you need to stop, we tried Dean we did, but you need to let him go!' John said harshly. 'We don't' want to lose you too.'

Dean felt tears streaming down his face and he shook his head. 'Oh god this is all my fault…oh god…' John grabbed his arm.

'Stop it Dean, stop blaming yourself, that's the depression talking, it wasn't you.'

'I'm…I'm depressive.' Dean blanched and John's face went pale, his hand moving to his son's forehead. Dean slapped it away. 'Dad don't!' He moved past and found Mary standing in front of him, she had been crying.

'Dean.' She said quietly and Dean felt that feeling inside him. 'Go visit him.'

'But you said he was missing.' Dean was even more confused.

'You don't remember….Dean we buried an empty coffin, you should visit the grave, it'll help.' Mary whispered. 'It helps, it does.'

Dean stumbled back. _No I was meant to make his life better, what have I done. Oh Sam what have I done._

'I have to go.' He quickly gave Mary another hug, taking a moment to remember her, because this wasn't what he wanted to happen, he needed to fix this, he needed to find and bring Sam back and if it meant everything had to be returned to how it was, then that's what he would do. 'I love you Mom.' He whispered.

'I love you too Dean.' Mary whispered back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean drove past the cemetery on his way back to his house, as he did he felt a tug on his heart and he pulled the car in, he watched the rows of headstones pass him as he drove to the end of the lane and the small area where he could leave the car.

Pulling his black jacket close around him he exited and walked down the many rows of headstones, he saw a girl standing by one of the stones and somehow and for some reason she seemed familiar, turning direction he moved towards her.

The girl lifted her head, she was young, about twenty three years old, she had a blue nose stud, and had her dark hair pushed over her shoulders, two strands dyed purple hung over her face, and as she saw him she stepped forward, green eyes almost blazing.

'I have a right to be here Dean.' She said angrily, Dean froze, that wasn't expected.

'What?'

'I'm surprised you're even here! What's it been three years since we last saw each other!' She crossed her arms. 'Going to yell at me again are you?'

'What are you on about, I don't know you!' Dean dodged as a rock was thrown his way. 'What is your problem?' Dean shrieked as the rock nearly hit his head.

'You know this is your fault right.' She pointed down at the headstone. 'I hate you Dean Winchester!' She threw another rock at him.

'Calm down girl, I don't know who you are…Fuck!' He grabbed his arm.

The girl dropped the rock she was holding and watched him with ice cold eyes. 'Oh come on Dean, Charlotte, Sam's girlfriend.'

Dean frowned and grabbed at his head.

'_You stay away from Sam; he doesn't need trash like you making him worse'_

'_I have a right to see Sam, you can't control him Dean.'_

'_Well while I'm his brother I'm going to make sure he doesn't ruin the next years of his life with shit like you, you've caused enough problems Charlotte, just piss off back to your trailer.'_

'_We love each other Dean, is that so bad?'_

'_After what he's becoming…yes.' _

Dean looked up at her rubbing at his temples. 'Why did I hate you so much?' He asked.

Charlotte stepped back, placing a hand on the headstone, almost protectively. 'You thought I made him what he was, but it was you, you and your fucking parents, you didn't care for him, you all ignored him.'

'I would never do that to Sam.' Dean hissed poking her hard in the chest.

'You act like a brother now Dean, but where were you when Sam was out shoplifting and tagging, where were you when he would get drunk and cry in my arms. In some way I'm glad he's found a way out.'

Dean was struck. 'Sam's not like that.' _What did I do? _'Have you seen him?'

Dean saw something in her eyes just before she answered. 'No of course I haven't Dean, Sam's gone!' She was lying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiritwofl13- **Okay I'm really not sure on this chapter so you guys are going to have to give me some feedback please. Oh and Tobes don't hate me, I couldn't resist MWAHAHA.

Anyway so I hope that was an alright chapter, it was just one of those that gets you from one stage to the next and to cover some information. PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS I REALLY GOT A GOOD RESPONSE IN THE LAST CHATPERS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! IT'S THE APPRECIATION YOU GIVE THAT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE! SO KEEP EM COMING.


	12. Chapter 12

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 12

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean lunged for the girl, but she dodged his hands and kicked out, her foot hit Dean in the stomach and he fell back against a headstone. Dean pushed himself up, but Charlotte let fly with her fist, hitting him on the chin, before taking off across the cemetery, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Dean sat down and rubbed a hand over his face. 'Shit, well done Dean.' He chided himself, he turned his head slightly and he froze, reaching out he silently traced the name of the headstone beside him.

_Samuel. J. Winchester_

_1983-1999_

_You're forever in our hearts._

_Beloved Son, Brother and Friend_

The black letters were like a slap in the face, the words were so final, Sam was still out there somewhere, he just knew it. Shifting position he sat back on his knees, just staring at it. On the grave were two bunches of flowers, one was a bouquet of chrysanthemums, purple and white ones, Dean remembered vaguely seeing them in the front garden of his parent's house. The others were black roses and nestled between them was a note.

Dean picked the note from the roses and read the word on the front _Moeror. _'Latin, for Grief, sorrow.' Dean said out loud. 'Who puts black roses on a grave?' He flipped the envelope over and then back to the front. Looking around he checked nobody was nearby, before slipping his finger under the seal and ripping it open.

_Meoror_

_It's been a long time since we saw each other, I want to meet soon I have to talk to you face to face; I can't keep lying like this. Please it's been five years; I can't do it much longer._

_I Love you _

_Charlotte_

_xx _

Dean frowned. _I think me and this Charlotte bitch need to have a face to face. _Dean paused as he stood up and he rested a hand back on the stone. Placing the letter back where he had found it. 'I'm sorry Sam; I don't know where you are? But I promise that I will find you and together we'll fix what I caused.' He rubbed at his eyes as his vision blurred with tears. He clenched his fists and turning he ran back to his car, he couldn't look at it anymore, it was wrong. No grave should have his brother's name on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure watched as Dean made his way back to his Impala, hazel eyes watched coldly as the Winchester drove out of the cemetery. Only when Dean was out of sight did the figure push himself off the tree he was leaning against and walk over towards the grave stone of Samuel Winchester, the tall figure crouched in front of the stone and an icy smile spread across his face. The figure picked up a black rose and twiddled it in his fingers, licking the blood from his finger as a thorn cut deep. Dark hair hung long over his eyes and with a swift movement he snatched the letter up and put it in his pocket. Hazel eyes looked over in the direction that the Impala had driven. He then pulled out another letter; his blood ran down it, streaking the white envelope and covering the girl's name that was written on the front. He placed it in the bouquet and walked off, whistling a tune that was stuck in his head for some reason. The sound of Metallica's enter Sandman, sounded eerie in the stillness of the graveyard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket; he fumbled with his pocket, while trying to keep an eye on the road. 'Come on.' He sighed and pulled off the side of the road, putting the car in park he fumbled with his jacket. He bought the phone to his ear. 'Hello.'

'Dean.'

'Yeah, who's this?' Dean frowned.

'Dr. Fosse, you missed your appointment this morning.'

'Uh appointment?' Dean grasped his head as images flashed through his mind, he jerked back in his seat. 'You're my therapist.' He almost shrieked as he pieced the images together.

'Dean are you alright?' The woman asked. 'You've never missed an appointment I was a little worried.'

'You were?' Dean frowned.

'Well you have been coming here for five years, Dean are you sure you're alright. I have a space open at twelve if you want to talk.'

'No I'm fine thanks.' Dean pulled the phone away from his ear. 'I got to go.' He hung up and pulled back out in the road. _Great so I'm also visiting a shrink, can this get any worse. _

Dean drove back to his house in silence, he knew the route so well, and he knew that even though he could remember everything about his old life, he was also remembering parts of the life he hadn't lived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean threw his keys down on the table as he moved through his front door, he shrugged off his jacket and pushed open the door he had exited only an hour or so ago, as he entered something crunched beneath his feet, lifting up his foot, he stared down at the pieces of paper and bent down, he lifted one up and he blinked back tears as he looked at his brother's face, Sam looked so sad. Even before, Sam may have hated the hunt, but at least he was happy and he was with him.

Dean screwed up the picture and threw it against the wall, he bit down on his knuckles and stood there for a moment, he was about to storm back out, when a bleeping sound caught his attention. 'What the fuck.' He span around, the beeping noise came again and Dean moved closer to the computer, leaning forward he moved the mouse, the black screen clicked to life and the message alert beeped again. Dean pulled out the chair and sat down.

He clicked on the message. 'Cemetery, midnight!' Dean sat back in the chair. He had no idea who was writing to him, he didn't recognize the email address. 'This is so fucked up.' Dean moaned. 'I'd give anything to be out on a hunt right now. I'd give anything to have Sam back.' He leant forward and buried his head in his arms and within minutes his breathing evened out and Dean fell into the comfortable darkness of sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had come in quickly, a tall figure sat back in the darkness of the alleyway, a bottle of beer in his hand, the bottle was moving in a circular motion, he watched as the small amount pf beer remaining swished around it's glass prison, bright white teeth practically shone in the dark as he waited. He turned his head as a girl entered the alleyway; he smirked and downed the rest in one swig, before throwing it against the wall. The smash of the bottle frightened the girl and she turned to run. The figure laughed loudly and grabbing her he flung her against the wall, without moving an inch.

'What do you want!' She screamed, her golden hair falling over her young face. 'Please let me go!' tears streamed down her face as the figure pushed off from the wall and approached her. 'Please don't hurt me.'

The figure laughed and stroked the side of her face. 'Such grief for one so young, so much pain.'

'Please.'

'Your mother has just died right.' The figure tapped his head at her surprised face. 'Being a supernatural being has its perks.' The figure laughed.

'Please just let me go, please.'

'Begging doesn't work on me.' The figure hissed. The girl whimpered and tried to pull free.

The figure laughed and pulling back a hand he held it over her chest. The girl began to buck and scream, tears ran down her face as she pleased, there was a crunching sound as her ribs snapped and her breast bone caved, her skin peeled and muscles snapped, she had long since fallen unconscious and as the figure ripped her heart from her body, she was forced eternally into the dark.

He let her drop, he felt the warm heart in his hand and the blood trickling on either side, he smiled and licked some of the blood from his hand. 'Night.' He whispered as he threw the heart in the nearby bin. 'Thanks for the pick me up.' He laughed, pulling his brown jacket around him and strolling out into the streets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiritwolf13- **So that's chapter 12 for you, sorry about the one chapter yesterday, I was doing someone a favor and ran out of time, sorry! Please forgive me! Anyway I hope this was an alright chapter, oh the many mysteries of my mind, I hope it was alright for you and in the next chapter we're going to find a little more about what happened to Sam, I think, LOL. Anyway next chapter will be up very soon, so keep an eye out.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED IT REALLY INSPIRES ME TO WRITE NAD I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! IT HELPS ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY AND IF IT'S WORTH CARRYING ON! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ!


	13. Chapter 13

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 13

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke slowly, it took a minute for him to remember what exactly was going on, but when he did remember, he just wanted to go back to sleep, because in his dreams everything was alright, everything was how it should be.

He bought his right arm closer and turned it to look at his watch, the room was dark, so the only light given to him was that of the computer, which had buzzed to life as he woke and nudged the mouse. 'Ten, I've been asleep for ages.' Dean said huskily, his phone beeped in his pocket, to indicate he had a message. 'Shit, I've wasted so much time.' Dean pushed back from the desk wiping the sleep from his eyes frantically pulling his phone from his pocket, he whipped it open.

It revealed ten missed messages, four from Mom, he smiled at the fact he even had his Mother's number, two from home, must mean his parents home, again he smiled at parent's, one from the garage, he frowned. Images flashed through his head and images of a garage ran through his mind, the name _Winchester & Son _flashed several times. He rubbed at his temples. 'Me and Dad own a garage together.' Dean smiled. 'Family business.' He almost laughed. Two more calls from someone named Tristan and another, which was anonymous.

Just as he shut his phone it started ringing, he hurriedly flicked it open. 'Yeah!'

'God Dean, you had me so worried, I thought you'd….boy I was about to come running around if you didn't answer this call, I've been ringing for the last hour.' Mary sounded so worried.

'What do you mean, you thought, thought I'd what Mom.' Mom, it sounded so weird.

'Like last time you…Melinda called, told me you didn't turn up to your appointment, what's wrong.'

'Nothing.' Dean sighed. 'Look I can't talk now Mom I can't, I have things to do.'

'Don't do anything stupid, not again please. We all love you very much Dean.'

_Man, what is going on!_

'I won't Mom, bye; uh actually, uh do you know who Tristan is?' Dean asked.

'No sorry honey, but I think you've mentioned him a few times.'

'Okay thanks.' He hung up and pressed a hand against his forehead. He looked at his watch, he had a while yet, he frowned as an alert popped up on his computer screen. Clicking on it his eyes widened.

_Another body has been found 19 year old Alicia Howard was found in an alley near the Brewers Arms at half nine, on the 16th October, ten blocks from her friend's house. Alicia was found with the same injuries as the others before her, her heart was literally pulled from her chest, the heart snatcher of Kansas is still on the loose, police remind people to remain indoors after dark or carry protection._

It was a report, no doubt it was an early newspaper copy, but how it had sent to him, he had no idea. He clicked on the save and a folder turned up, there were at lest twenty two files in it. Dean saved it and then clicked on another.

_Darren Jacks was found at ten o clock last night, his heart had been ripped from his chest and thrown in a nearby trashcan, this is the tenth victim of the heart snatcher of Kansas, eye witnesses on the area saw a tall figure exiting the alleyway shortly before the body was discovered, the police are looking for any more witnesses that may hold a little more information. _

Dean leaned forward and clicked on another. Then another, then another, they were all the same, one however captured his attention, more than any of the others. It included a picture.

As Dean stared at it, he felt a sob rise in his throat, on the screen, staring directly at the camera, a smile on his face, was a tall dark haired figure, Dean would recognize that body, that face anywhere. 'Sam.' He breathed. ''It can't be.' He pressed his face closer to the screen. 'It can't be….no no no…Sammy.'

He clicked on his emails and read the subject titles. 'Tristan.' He frowned; he clicked on one of the links.

_D,_

_I think I've picked up his trail, meet me at starbucks down at the end of town._

_Tris._

'What is going on?' He clicked on another.

_D._

_There was another killing down on Tavern, we need to check it out, meet you at the end of your road, 4 sharp okay._

_Tris._

Dean sat back and ran a hand across his face. 'I wish Dad was a hunter, I really need his help on this one.'

'I need to know the whole story.' Dean sat back up and started clicking on websites. 'They would have filed a report; I need all the background information on Sam, on me, anything from this life.' He stood up and grabbed his jacket. 'I have an hour and a half.' Dean ran from the room, grabbing his Impala keys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Did you hear that?' The police officer lifted his head from his desk and glared over at the police woman behind the desk.

'No.' She didn't look up from the report she was writing.

The policeman waited a moment but then shook his head and turned back to the computer at his desk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slowly let the air out of his lungs and picked the trashcan back up, of all the places to stick a metal trashcan, and they choose under the window. Creeping towards the computer he hacked into the main database and bought up the Winchester file.

_Samuel Winchester, sixteen years of age, past the ears dark brown hair, hazel eyes, five nine in height, wearing a dark tee with a black jacket and dark jeans, last seen 12th July 1999 by Charlotte Wood, just before he left school to walk home. Mother called to report him missing at around ten in the evening, as of yet there are no witnesses. _

Dean suddenly grabbed his head as images flashed through his head; he bent over the table as he attempted to line them together. He gasped and his mind rewound and a conversation was fresh in his memory.

'_Dean, can you tell me when the last time you saw your brother was.'_

'_Before he left for school…I…I was supposed to pick him up…I was! Oh god, I couldn't be bothered, I thought he'd be fine….it's my fault, if I had just picked him up from school like I was asked…he wouldn't be missing, I never even noticed he was gone till Mom got home at seven….I'm an awful brother…what have I done!'_

'_Don't' blame yourself, it doesn't do any good, don't worry we'll find Samuel.'_

Dean stared blankly at the screen ahead of him. 'What brother am I in this realm, I would never leave Sam like that, I couldn't, damn I couldn't even let him walk two blocks to school when he was sixteen.' He sat down in one of the chairs and frowned when he saw a report with his name on it.

_Dean Winchester was found at his home in Ohio St. Lawrence Kansas, after taking an overdose of painkillers, call was made around five in the afternoon by a friend who forced entry to house, an ambulance was called at approximately five ten._

Dean stopped reading shocked by what the him in this reality had done, it frightened him to know he was vulnerable in this time; he rubbed a hand blearily over his face and pressed his fingers against his eyes, this was not the life he had wanted, not what he had expected. He looked down at his watch. 'Eleven twenty.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked down at his watch as the four zeros flashed on screen, he pulled a small maglite from his back pocket and swung it over the graveyard as he moved through it, luckily for him the Kansas graveyard had a low wall and it was easy to climb over. 'Okay so who am I looking for exactly?'

He found himself moving towards a mausoleum, following his instincts. As he reached it he saw a figure standing against it, playing with their fingers.

'Not seen a finger before.' Dean joked as he got closer. _No idea why I just said that to a complete stranger._

'Just admiring the manicure.' The guy joked back. Dean swung the torch round so it illuminated the guy. 'How are you Dean?'

'Tristan.' Dean managed to fit the man to a name. The guy smiled and leant back, his blue eyes twinkled with a mischievous light and his light brown hair was fluffy where he hadn't bothered to gel it down, he was tall too, just slightly taller than Dean.

'Hey Dean, glad you could make it.'

'You emailed me.'

'Yeah.' Tristan frowns and folds his arms. 'You alright D.'

Dean nods. 'So why are we out here.' He doesn't even know this guy, yet he does. He rubs at his head.

'So you gave me this idea a few days ago, we were discussing that Charlotte chick, and I've been tailing her.'

Dean was suddenly very interested. 'And?'

'Just watch.' He pulled Dean alongside him, after a few minutes Dean see's something near the main gate, a slender figure is scaling it. Dean watches impressed as she does a sort of flip off the top and lands crouched, reminding Dean of a cat. She swings a flashlight around before making her way towards Sam's grave.

Dean edges forward and Tristan follows close behind him. As they near the grave Dean can barely make out her form as she picks something up from the ground. Dean flicks on his light and points it directly at the startled girl. 'Drop it.' Dean growls, as he sees the letter in her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **So what does she know, what is Dean going to do? Will he find Sam, can he help his brother, oh the imagination can run wild, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter, tomorrow the next two chaps will be up and Charlotte has a confession to make. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! AND TOBES STOP THREATENING MY CHARACTERS SAM HAS OTHER LOVE INTRESTS… DEAL LOL!

SORRY BOUT THAT! OKAY THANKS GUYS YOU ARE ALL THE BEST KEEP EM COMING! So until tomorrow….


	14. Chapter 14

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 14

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I said drop it.' Dean shouted again, indicating to the ground with his torch.

'I…' Charlotte began, clutching the letter to her chest, she glanced around her.

'Don't even try it Wood.' Tristan had moved around, so he was now standing behind her. His blue eyes had gone cold.

'Tris please, he'll kill me, you have to let me go.' Charlotte pleaded.

'Who'll kill you?' Dean asked, stepping closer, Charlotte backed up, bumping into Tristan. She turned to look up at him and as she did Dean grabbed hold of her wrist and twisted it painfully, the letter fell from her grasp and Dean picked it up. Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist holding her still as she attempted to get it back.

'Dean give it back! It's private!'

'Who's' it from Charlotte.' Dean asked. 'Tell me and then I won't open it.'

'I can't!' She screamed, kicking out.

Dean sighed and tore it open; pulling out the letter he flashed the torch over it.

'Charlotte, normal place at three…what's that supposed to mean.' Dean looked over at her. 'What does it mean?' Dean ran forward and grabbed her shoulders; he stared into her eyes and shook her violently. 'Where's Sam! WHERE'S MY BROTHER! WHERE IS HE!' He shook the weeping girl harder. 'TELL ME!'

'Dean!' Tristan warned.

'I Can't!' She screamed, sobbing pitifully.

'NO! You will tell me where he is.' Dean hissed. 'I need my brother.' He shook her again. 'Please.'

Charlotte crumpled to the ground and began sobbing; she placed a hand on Sam's stone and leant against it. 'Five years.' She sobbed. 'Five years ago….I was walking down by the Flying Pig…someone grabbed me…they pinned me to a wall and….it was him….I was so happy, two years he had been missing and I found him….he was different…' She buried her head in her hands.

'How…different how.' Dean asked.

'The way he looked….I know he was two years older, but….his hair was darker…his eyes…oh god….and he…he threw me against a building with his mind!' She cried. 'I still loved him….and he still loved me….he spared me….I know he's the heart snatcher and I can't….I can't let anyone else die, I can't sit there and pretend I don't know where he is….'

'Then why yell at me this morning, why not just tell me then.' Dean rubbed a hand across his face and through his short light brown hair.

'Cause he watches me.' She wailed. 'He's going to kill me now.' Dean crouched down beside her and she unexpectedly threw her arms around him and hugged him. 'I'm sorry.' She cried.

Dean looked up at Tristan and then pushed her away. 'Where is he going to be Charlotte?'

'Dean no…he'll kill you.' She stood up to move away, Dean shook his head and pulled her back down.

'Sam would never hurt me.'

'He's not Sam anymore Dean.' She said softly, wiping at her face. 'Our Sam died seven years ago, the day he went missing, Sam was lost to us.'

'No, I can fix it, I can! I did this to Sam, we were happy, well as happy as we could be, and I changed everything.' Dean said softly.

'What are you on about Dean?' Tristan stepped forward obviously confused.

'Okay, charlotte, you said you Sam threw you against a wall with out touching you, and these bodies that have been found, just hear me out, alright. There are things in this world, supernatural beings, you know, ghosts, monsters, demons!'

'Dean I…'

'Just hear me out! I am not from this time, I screwed up and now I need to find Sam and fix what I've done.' Dean turned in a circle hands on his head. 'I need to change it, I need to go back in time and fix this, so I need to know where he is.'

'Dean this is ridiculous-'

'I believe you.' Charlotte cut over Tristan.

'What.' Tristan looked to her.

'I've seen enough in the last fiver years to believe this. Can you help Sam, can you change him back.' Charlotte grabbed his hand. 'Can you?'

'I'm going to do everything I can, but I need you to tell me where he is.' Dean stared deep into her eyes.

'The flying pig.' She said. 'Where he first attacked me, that's where he will be, at three.'

'In the morning.' Dean asked. Charlotte nodded. He looked at his watch. 'That's in two hours.' He looked up at Tristan.

'I'm coming with you.'

'NO.' Dean wanted to be alone when he found Sam; he didn't want to have to worry about someone else.

'Dean I've been helping you look for Sam for the last six years, I believed you when no one else would, I've been by your side the whole way and now you're going to shun me.' Tristan grabbed his wrist.

'I don't now you, I'm sorry, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to risk your life…now get off me.' Dean twisted his hand away. 'I'm sorry, you should both go home.'

Tristan looked to Charlotte who nodded. 'It's for your own good.' Dean told them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlotte and Tristan ran side by side, Charlotte was pulling him at as fast a pace as she possibly could. A laugh echoed around the two moved through the streets, there was a loud bang and the street lamp beside them blew, the glass rained down on them, Tristan winced a shard sliced his cheek.

'Tristan.' Charlotte slipped and fell down hard on her knees. 'Run, get out of here.' A shadow stretched up one of the buildings beside them and the eerie laugh echoed once more around them, both glanced around, but the laugh seemed to come from all directions. Tristan reached for Charlotte, but was suddenly airborne, his body thrown out onto the road. Charlotte sobbed as Tristan lay prone in the road.

'Please.' She said out loud. 'Don't do this.'

The shadow moved towards her and she backed away, until she hit the bumper of one of the parked cars, turning she pulled a small paperclip from her back pocket and frantically began work on the lock. She screamed as her fingers were crushed by an unknown source, the bones splintering and shattering, the paperclip fell from her grasp and she clutched her hand, screaming aloud. 'Oh god….SAM STOP!'

The figure stepped from the shadows and lifting her up pressed her against the wall, hazel eyes turned a dark black and a smile lit up on his face, a malicious smile with no warmth behind it. 'You know Charlotte, you're not worthy of my talents.' He laughed and reaching up he let her down slowly and placing both hands around her neck he leant forward and kissed her, she sobbed as the kiss deepened. 'I did love you, but you betrayed me, like everyone else.' He said as he snapped her neck and let her drop. Sam watched her for a moment before straightening up, his black eyes clicked back to hazel and he looked outwards towards the cemetery. 'So we are to meet my brother, it's been a long time.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt an unease deep within his stomach, a fear that Sam might not even recognize him, he wondered why he still remembered everything, he knew if Sam did he wouldn't kill these people, his Sam would never hurt a person, not willingly, that meant he knew that Sam had no recollection of their old life.

So as he approached the Flying Pig, a small bar on the edge of town he found himself slowing down, a hand pressing into his eyes as he attempted to still tears that were building.

As he neared the bar he heard a laugh echoing down one of the alleys, he paused, and crouched down into hunters mode, he reached for his waist, and then cursed lightly, he had no weapons and he highly doubt that the Dean of this time had ever owned one.

'Oh come now Winchester, I won't bite.' Dean's heart stopped as he heard that familiar voice. 'You have been looking for me haven't you?' Dean stepped into the alleyway and glanced around for the voice; his green eyes tried adjusting to the low light and make out shapes in the shadows.

He heard a laugh and cried out as he was forced back against the wall. A figure pushed off the wall opposite and stepped into the dim lighting; hands in pockets and dark hair hanging over his face the figure stepped closer to Dean and slowly lifted his head.

Dean gazed into the eyes of the voice. 'Sam.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **They're together again, but can they sort this, can Dean convince Sam that this isn't their life, can he help Sam? Well you'll have to wait and read on my dears. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I know it was a little choppy and I apologize as I am trying to get from one place to another while suffering a little bit or writers cramp, LOL not block, cramp.

ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING IT AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AS IT'S LIKE PAYMENT TO US WRITERS! IT MEANS A LOT! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY LOVELY REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	15. Chapter 15

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 15

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam.' Dean felt pressure against his neck and gulped at the air. 'Sam.'

'You know I have been called that twice now today.' Sam laughed, his hazel eyes shifting black. 'I don't like that name.' He hissed, his calm voice becoming low and dangerous. His hands clenched beside him and Dean gasped as the tightening on his throat increased. 'So what are you doing here Dean, thought you would have given up by now, I mean it's not like you cared before, right.'

'I've always…cared…for you.' Dean gasped.

'Oh come now Dean, lying is so unbefitting of you.' Sam laughed.

'What happened…. to…to you…are…possessed.'

'Oh you know a little of my world i'm impressed, oh dear boy. I'm not possessed.' Sam whispered. 'I'm what you could call a hybrid, demons blood works wonders for the human body.'

Dean turned his head away blinking furiously. He was suddenly pulled forward and slammed back against the wall, pushing the air from his lungs. 'It's all your fault I'm here you know, you and those pathetic excuses for parents.'

'What….what…why?' Dean choked. 'How did you…' He gasped as he started to rise, his feet left the ground and he kicked at the wall, wanting something to have contact with his feet. Sam got closer, so close that if Dean leant forward just a centimeter, his and Sam's noses would touch.

'You wanna know why…I was never loved Dean, I was never as good as you, I wasn't as popular or smart, I didn't want to follow Dad in the car business, I didn't behave well enough for Mom, everything I did was wrong, all the friends I made were wrong. I was yelled at constantly, by my teachers, my parents, you….' Dean closed his eyes. 'You hated me despised me, you made me this! When Father came and approached me as I waited for you, as I waited for you to pick me up, on that day, he offered me something, he gave me a family, power, I had abilities Dean, that he helped me unleash, but more importantly he took me from you Winchesters.'

'Sam this isn't you, you were loved, you ARE loved, you have a family, you have me, you have me. That demon doesn't love you and he is definitely no father, he just want to create pain, to use you.' Dean told him. 'You have dad and he loves you too Sammy! Please.'

Sam gritted his teeth and placed a hand on his brother's chest. He leaned forward. 'You deserve to die!' Dean cried out as he felt intense pain around his chest, like the muscles were stretching his heart began racing. He looked up into Sam's eyes and noticed they were still black as night, his face creased in pain and he cried out. 'Sammy!' The pain suddenly stopped.

'Sammy?' Sam repeated. 'Dean never calls me Sammy.'

'I don't.' Dean whispered.

'It's a Childs name remember.' Sam hissed. 'Who are you!'

'Sam I never meant this to happen, I never wanted this for you.' Dean felt himself being lowered back to the ground, but the contact was still on him, he was still unable to control his body. Dean carried on. 'I didn't mean to do it and I am so sorry, I want to fix it Sam, I don't understand, why can't you remember Sam.'

'Remember what? What did you do?' Sam's voice had changed from angry and demanding, to confused and softer, his hazel eyes now showing.

Dean shook his head. 'Sam I changed the timeline, mom was supposed to die the first time that demon came along, I stopped it from happening. I was trying to help you, I wanted you to have a normal life-' a force tightened against his neck, harder than the first and he tried desperately to move his hands.

'This isn't a normal life….You're a liar.' Sam hissed. 'You made me like this…that isn't love.'

'No…Sammy….stop….read me.' Dean whispered.

Sam pressed his face closer to Deans. 'What.' He spoke back in the same hushed tone.

'Read me…I have no…doubt…that you can.'

Sam stepped back and reaching out he placed a hand on the side of Dean's head, Deans eyes closed as if waiting for something bad to happen, but instead he felt a cold chill run through his head, he gasped at the same time as Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You and Me, we're all that's left, so if we're going to do this, we're doing it together._

_You're my brother and I'd die for you._

_As long as I'm around nothing is going to happen to you._

_I'm not leaving you alone with him Sam._

_That's coz you're a freak_

_Yeah thanks_

_Yeah well I'm a freak too, I'm right there with you._

_Sam, about before…I just want to say…don't think that…_

_I know, me too._

Sam backed away form Dean, grabbing his head, crying out as images and words flashed through his head, laughter, pain, fire, Sadness, happiness, Dean, Dean was in them all. 'What have you done?' Sam screamed as the images bombarded him. He fell to his knees and the grip on Dean was released.

He fell to his knee, but was immediately back up on his feet and staggering to Sam; he collapsed in front of him and grabbed Sam's face. 'Just breathe Sam, it's alright.' He watched in fascination as Sam's hair lightened a tone, his brother began screaming and he bent double, Dean moved closer and pressed his forehead against Sam's, trying to block his brother's screams. A couple of minutes passed and Sam's screamed died to whimpers and then became gasps. He looked up with hazel eyes and looked into Deans. 'What did you do to me?' He asked.

'I don't know.' Dean whispered.

Sam pulled himself up and away from Dean. 'Father, he'll be mad, what did you do?'

'What did you see?' Dean asked, grabbing Sam's hands.

'A dream.' Sam whispered.

'What.'

'My dreams, flashing before me, a play by play of every dream I've ever had.'

'You've dreamt about our real life Sam, I knew you remembered, I knew it.' Dean tried to hide the excitement in his voice.

'No!' Sam tried to tumble away, but Dean grabbed him.

'Sam please, I know my Sam is still in there, I don't know why this happened and I don't understand how I remember everything so vividly yet you don't, but Sam you have to believe me, you read me, was I lying.' Sam turned away. 'Was I lying!'

'No.' Sam whispered. 'Why?'

Dean frowned. 'Why what?'

'Why change that life, what was so bad about it.' Sam stood now, with his back to him.

'Sam it was an accident, I thought, if we grew up with Mom everything would be better, I was wrong. I need you to help me fix it. Do you really enjoy this life, really enjoy killing people.' Dean said exasparated.

'It was what I was born to do.' Sam was spun around by Dean and slammed into the wall. 'You don't want to make me angry Dean, so back off!'

'Look Sammy, I know you, I raised you, you can't enjoy this life, and I know you must hate it. You are NOT A killer Sam!'

'I don't have a choice anymore Dean, Father-'

'Stop calling him that! That demon is filth; he is shit beneath our shoes, Sammy, Sammy please.'

Sam grabbed his head and his eyes and hair flashed from their natural colors to the darkened versions that portrayed the evil within him. 'Dean he is within me and no matter what I do, he will always find me, I enjoyed it true, the first five years then day by day I would get these dreams and it felt wrong, killing became more of a chore, a need, but not a want.'

'Then help me Sam, help me fix it.'

'You dug your own grave Dean and now both of us have to lie in it.' Sam said as he walked away.

'SAM STOP!' Dean shouted. 'I NEED YOU SAMMY! PLEASE DON'T GO BACK!' Dean waited anxiously, he saw Sam stop and look back at him. Their eyes connected.

Sam lowered his head and moved towards him. He stood for a moment; the brother's just watching one another. Sam looked around and walked towards him. He stood in front of Dean and held out his hand. Dean looked at it and back up at Sam. 'If you're screwing with me, I will kill you, but I don't like this life anymore than you do, so for now, i'm goign to trust you.' Sam hissed. Dean nodded and reached out to take Sam's hand, then without warning he pulled Sam close and hugged him tight. Sam stiffened under the touch, but slowly he relaxed and he actually smiled. Dean pulled away and wiped at his face a cocky grin spreading across his face.

'Any ideas.' Sam smiled, and this time it wasn't malicious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay I'm sorry if that sucked, I tried to make it as best as I could, I hope you enjoyed it, it was a little hard to write and I wasn't sure if it sounded okay, so your comments are really valued at this point, please please review and I hope you continue to read and will come back tomorrow where Sam has to deal with the conflict of the demon inside him and we find out how the brothers are planning on returning to their old life!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR THEY ARE REALLY APPRECIATED AND I AM SO THANKFUL TO EVERYONE WHO TAKES THE TIME TO REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 16

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't be here Winchester.' Sam hissed, as he stood in the doorway to Dean's house.

'Why not?' Dean flicked the light on and turned to look at him; Sam pushed himself against the frame and glanced around.

'Think about it Winchester, a neighbor might see me and the last thing I want is John and Mary to find out where I am, man would that be hard to explain.' Sam spat. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door and slamming the door shut.

'Well if you stand in the doorway, and its Mom and Dad.' Dean told him as he walked off in the direction of what his mind was saying, was the kitchen.

'I have a father.' Sam said absent-mindedly as he walked around.

'But he's not your real Father, Dad is, John Winchester is.' Dean argued.

'Hmmm.' Sam gave his reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam moved into the study and walked around the room, eying up the pictures of him and the supposed family on the walls and shelves, papers littered the floor and he picked up one of the posters on him, he nodded and dropped it back on the ground, stepping scornfully on them. He lifted his gaze and saw folders on the top shelves and he lifted one down, as he turned the pages he saw old newspaper clippings, one was of him, dated the day after his father had approached him, as he turned the pages he also found many clippings from the murders he had done, he turned another page and found a spider diagram, arrows and names thrown all over the page, with his name in the centre, he heard a cough behind him and he dropped the folder in surprise and turning, he dropped into a fighting stance, his hair and eye colors shifted slightly.

'Nice reaction.' Dean smirked from where he stood. 'You think a demon would be able to sense me a little earlier.' Dean's voice had a hint of sadness in as he spoke, though he tried to cover it with sarcasm.

'Half demon, technically.' Sam mumbled reaching down for the folder.

'What is that?' Dean asked.

'Well it is yours.'

'Well _technically_ it isn't.' Dean smiled and handed Sam a cup of coffee. Sam looked at it for a moment. 'What don't trust me?' Dean stared at Sam waiting for an answer.

Sam shrugged and took it from him; he sniffed the coffee before setting it on the shelf. Dean sighed and tapped at his cup. Dean stepped up. 'Can I have a look?' Sam shrugged again and threw the folder to him.

'Wow you're very chipper.' Dean said mockingly.

Sam turned and the coffee cup in Dean's hand smashed leaking the hot substance on Dean's hand. He swore and dropped the folder. 'Hey! Shit!' He wrapped his hand in his tee.

'What?' Sam said, not even a tinge of remorse in his voice.

'You just, you know I miss my Sam.' Dean said, trying to hide the longing in his voice.

'Yeah well I'm sorry that I'm not him okay!' Sam snapped. He saw Dean face still contorted in a grimace. 'You should stick that in cold water, burns are a bitch…I should know.' Sam tugged his left sleeve up roughly to reveal burn scars up marring his arm.

'Sam?' Dean breathed; he stepped forward and reached for his arm. Sam let him hold his arm and he watched Dean's reaction.

'You really aren't my Dean, are you?' Sam said softly as Dean, despite his own burns inspected Sam's. 'They're old, punishment.'

'Punishment?' Dean growled.

'I love my Father, but if you make him mad.' Sam shrugged and tugged his sleeve down.

'All the more reason for you to help me fix it, in our world, we…we hunt this demon, we are protecting people from it, and we protect people from a lot of things.' Dean whispered urgently, hatred evident in his eyes as he talked about the creatures he fought.

'You kill my brethren.' Sam said quietly. 'I don't-'

'They're not your family Sam.'

'I made a mistake, I can't escape this Winchester, he'll kill me.' Sam went to hurry past him, when Dean's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

'I'll protect you from him.' Dean hissed, his green eyes pleading for Sam to stay, not to run back to that beast.

'You can't fight him.' Sam hissed and Dean once again saw the hair darken and the eyes flash black, before returning to normal, still shocked by it, he took a step back. He was quiet for a moment, and then he advanced again.

'_We _can. Just Sam…tell me more about him.' Dean saw Sam stiffen. 'What's his name Sam, if you give me his-'

'NO!' Dean found himself slammed against the wall, he felt the plaster crack underneath him and felt the burn up his spine as he was forced into it, Sam's hair dark and eyes black, a tightening against his throat.

'Okay! I'm sorry! Sammy!' Dean gasped and he was shoved down to the ground, forced to his knees.

Sam relinquished his grip and stepped back. He sat down on Dean's chair and sighed. 'I may not want this life anymore, but I will not betray the one that has provided me with some love in my life! Raised me like a son!' Sam hissed. 'I don't trust you Winchester, but I know what I saw and my heart is telling me to follow you, so I will, but if you do one thing wrong one thing, I will rip the heart from your chest and I will laugh as I do it.'

Dean lifted his head and blinked against the tears, unable to look Sam in the face he turned his head to the left and stared at the wall. 'Understand!' Sam said coldly and Dean nodded.

_I'll make you trust me Sam. _

Sam smirked and this time it was the cold smile of a killer. Dean had no idea what had happened, one minute he was like his old Sam, and then he was back to being…the heart snatcher.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam exited the room and Dean sat back, cradling his arm, Sam hadn't left, he could hear him moving about. A few minutes later Sam came back into the room holding a deep bowl of ice and water, a towel and a small red bag, he approached Dean wordlessly and kneeling down he pulled Dean's hand out from his other hand and Sam picked up a cloth from the bowl and wrapped it around the burn, Dean didn't even flinch as the freezing water touched him, he was staring into Sam's hazel eyes. 'You're a confusing person in this time Sam, not so easy to read.' He laughed, Sam didn't reply but Dean saw a smile tugging at his brother's lips.

'Who's Jess?' Sam asked as he pulled the cloth off and put it back into the water.

'What?'

'Dreams of a girl, the name Jess.' Sam shrugged. 'Is she just a dream or did I know her.'

'You love d her, she died, _he_ killed her.' Dean said bluntly, wincing as Sam's hand tightened around his as he wrapped the cloth back round.

'Did she have a child, or something?' Sam asked, curious.

Dean leant forward, trying to read Sam's expression. 'No why?'

'No reason.' Sam frowned. 'How's it feel.'

'Oh what…oh better thanks.' Sam nodded and un-wrapped the cloth and began to towel dry it gently. Dean watched silently as Sam pulled out some cream and began to cover the burn on Dean's hand; Dean smiled and watched as Sam focused entirely on Dean's hand, Hazel eyes unreadable and determined.

'Sorry.' Sam whispered.

'It's okay.' Dean pulled his hand away as Sam stopped and sat back.

'No it isn't, I'm sorry I get angry really easily. Father says that's the…'He trailed off and looked away. 'I'm sorry.' He said again.

'None of this is your fault Sam.' Dean said softly. 'It was all my fault, if I hadn't….'

'I understand Dean.' Dean looked up as Sam actually spoke his real name, instead of his surname; it was the first time he had called him Dean since the alleyway.

'How can you understand Sam, I turned you into a demon-'

'Half demon.'

'Does it matter I turned you into the very thing we hunt, instead of saving Mom from the demon I gave you to him!'

Sam didn't speak, he stood up and reaching out he held his hand out to Dean to help him up. Dean clasped it and let Sam pull him to his feet, Sam dragged him into the living room opposite he lowered Dean onto the couch and sat on the table in front of him. 'I need to know what went wrong and what you were doing at the time of the time shift.'

Dean nodded and explained what had happened, from the demon possessed girl up until when Sam was knocked unconscious and then awoke and the two ended up reading off two Latin rituals. Sam listened intently and at some points was able to contribute something, which Dean would cheerfully confirm was correct. Dean finally finished and he looked at Sam.

Sam was sitting with his elbows on his knees, his hand gripping his chin, fingers covering his mouth. Slowly he stood up and a smile lit up on his face. 'I know where to go.'

'You do!' Dean stood up quickly.

'I do.' Sam smiled.

Dean grabbed his arms. 'Where?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **I hope that was an alright chapter, I wanted Sam and Dean to talk a little more and I thought to myself, that the chapter turned out okay. I'm sorry to say that it will only be the one chapter tonight, sorry, I know I've kinda gone and left you hanging, but tomorrow the next TWO chapters will be up and you will find out what Sam's idea is and what the boys have planned. PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME!

So until tomorrow…..

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW SO PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ!


	17. Chapter 17

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 17

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam held out his hand and pulled the keys form Dean's grasp, he flashed his eyes black to silence Dean before he could protest. Throwing up the door he ran down to the Impala and opened the driver's door. 'Well come on.'

Dean stood in the door of the house. 'Where are we going?'

'Trust me.' Sam smiled as he sat in the car. 'Now come on, or I'm leaving your ass.' He revved the engine and then slowly began backing out of the drive.

Dean grabbed his coat and ran down the steps slamming the door behind him. The car halted and Dean climbed in. 'You still haven't told me where we're going.' Dean said as he pulled his seat belt over himself.

Sam just laughed and stepped hard on the gas, then turning the wheel sharply so the car did a 90 degree spin the Impala tore up the road.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam drove at a crazed speed, driving for almost an hour and a half, by which time the sun was just beginning to rise. Dean had a death grip on his seat belt and he hated to admit that he was too nervous to ask his brother to slow down, fearful that he as going to be thrown from the car by his brother's new found temper.

The Impala skidded to a stop beside the river and Sam pushed the car open, in a second his hair was dark and he shifted his eyes to black. 'Quick now, it's almost completely daylight.' Without another word he raced towards the bridge and Dean in a daze ran after him. 'SAM!' He shouted as he watched his brother grab someone from behind and throw them to the ground. Cursing he raced towards him.

'Sam what the hell!' Dean shouted.

Sam smiled and grabbing the man he had floored by his jacket, he pulled him up, the man laughed and his eyes snapped to black. Dean reeled back and looked to Sam, unsure what the intention of finding another demon was.

'My lord, what brings you down here….with a human?' The man proclaimed, running a hand through shaggy black hair. Sam released him and he advanced towards Dean, circling the Winchester brother.

'I am here for answers Avaritia.' Sam said simply his eyes following the demons movement.

'Answers, but what do I get from this Meoror.' Dean flinched at the name the demon referred to Sam as. The demon walked back to the youngest Winchester, interest in Dean lost.

Sam thought for a moment and then pulled a bottle from the inside of his jackets. 'The three souls I collected the other night.' Avaritia reached for the bottle, but Sam jumped out of range. 'Uh uh uh, after I get my information.'

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him around. 'No dice Sammy, you can't exchange human souls, release them…now!'

Sam laughed and grabbed Dean's throat in his hand a smile on his face. 'If you want information we have to bargain, the demon of greed is exactly that, greedy and if I don't have something for him, I will give him you, so shut your whining and cut the heroism crap, the people are dead anyway.' Sam pushed him back and let Dean nurse his injured throat while he turned happily back to Avaritia

'What is it you wish to know?' Avaritia asked, hungry eyes watching the bottle, which glowed with the white wisps.

'I need the location of a demon.'

'Why?' Avaritia was curious now. He looked over Sam and then Dean, who was now silently wataching, a hand on his throat.

'A possessor.' Sam continued.

Avaritia laughed. 'Low ranking demons, what do you wish to talk to one of those primal things?' The demon was suddenly caught in a vice like grip; his body rising from the ground, his upper body was forced back, exerting great pain on the demon as it threatened to snap the spine.

'You're stalling Avaritia, I will snap you, human hands can not harm you, but don't forget that me being among the highest can kill you with only a mere blink of my eyes.' Sam hissed. 'Now tell me where I can find Prosapia iuguolo.'

'Prosapia is down, down in Madison, Wisconsin.' Avaritia gasped.

'Hmm, time frame sounds right.' Sam dropped him and threw him the bottle. 'Now go! Before I get bored and change my mind about letting you live.'

The demon staggered to his feet and moved into the shadows. Sam whirled around to see a very frightened looking Dean, Sam laughed and his hair turned lighter and he snapped his hazel eyes back. 'We're going to Wisconsin.' Sam stated, strolling back to the car.

Dean watched after the demon and then looked to Sam, who was already climbing into his car. He ran a hand through his hair and walked back towards Sam, who was trying his best to be patient.

'I can't just up and leave to Wisconsin, you know in this time zone I'm watched all the fucking time, I fell asleep for a few hours and ended up being called like ten times, if I go, the next thing I know Mom and Dad will have the cops on my ass.' Dean whispered.

Sam sighed and pulled out his phone. 'Then call them, tell them…tell them you're going on a road trip.' He threw it to Dean.

Dean looked to Sam then at the phone and dialed in the number that seemed to be engraved in his memory. As Dean wandered away, speaking very loudly into the phone, Sam turned back to the car and started rooting through the drop down compartment in the dash. He found a map and pulled it out, before stepping out and laying it across the hood of the car.

'Okay, so are we ready.' Dean stepped up beside him.

'Yeah, uh, just trying to find the way.' Sam mumbled as he read over the map.

'I know the way.' Dean said, pulling the map off the hood. 'Keys.' He held out his hand.

Sam laughed and shook his head.

'It's my car.' Dean stated.

'Yeah but when I throw it a hundred odd metres it'll be scrap metal.' Sam said smugly.

'You wouldn't.' Dean narrowed his eyes and studied Sam's face.

'You care to test that.' Sam said coldly and Dean looked from his precious car and then to Sam.

'Fine you drive.' Dean grumbled as he approached the passenger seat. 'Just don't crash!' He warned.

Sam shrugged and climbed into the car. He reached over and turned on the tape player, Sam smiled as AC/DC blared in the radio and to Dean' utter surprise Sam turned the music up. 'You like AC/DC.' Dean asked.

'It's not bad.' Sam shrugged as he pulled the car into reverse and did another spin.

'You're going to damage the tryres.' Dean snapped.

Sam shrugged. 'You know you do that a lot.' Dean told him.

'Do you want to go, or do you want to stay in this stupid little town for the rest of your lives.'

'It depends, are you still going to be an ass when we get back to our normal life.'

'I don't know are you still going to be such a Mommy's boy.' Sam snarked. 'Oh Sorry, I mean Daddy's boy, I forget that Mary's gonna be barbequed-' Sam's head snapped back as Dean's fist connected with his chin, his head smacked against the window and he swore loudly, instantly he became his darker self and the car shook violently.

Sam bought his head back down slowly and stared eye level with Dean, Dean stared coldly at him, his green eyes like daggers. Dean waited for the attack or for his heart to be torn from his chest, what he didn't expect however was Sam laughing and putting the car in gear. 'I like you, you've got guts.' Sam laughed as he turned off at the junction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where is he?'

'I have no idea Father; he is temporarily off our radar.'

'What do you mean, off the radar, find him!'

'Yes sir, and what do you wish for us to do when we find him.'

'Bring him to me, he is far too valuable.' The voice was sharp and commanding. 'As far as I'm concerned Meoror is still a part of my family.'

'Uninjured?' A feminine voice asked.

'Alive is all that matters, you may subdue him if necessary, my son is very strong.'

'Understood my lord.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam winced as his head buzzed and a sharp pain shot behind his eyes. He tried to stifle the gasp, but it didn't work ad he let it escape. Immediately Dean's head turned to look at him. 'Sam?'

Sam's eyes grew fearful and he clutched the steering wheel harder.

'Sam!'

'SHUT UP!' Sam shouted, the window beside Dean burst, showering him in the small crystals of glass. He cried out again and his hair and eyes flashed back and forth.

'Sam what's wrong!' Dean reached for the steering wheel as Sam let go it and grabbed at his head.

'He knows.' Sam whimpered.

'What?'

Sam lowered his hands back down on the steering wheel, slapping Dean's hands off. 'Father knows.'

'Well how do you know that?'

Sam glared at him. 'I am tied to him by his blood…I know!' he snapped. He looked at Dean then quickly back at the road, but it was too late to hide anything, because Dean had already seen the fear in his brother's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Oh no the demon wants Sam back and he's sending other demons to retrieve him, poor Sam. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love evil Sam, too bad he can't stay evil forever isn't it, man evil Sam is Sexy Sam lol. ANYWAY…..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and the next chapter should be up in the next few hours, I hope you keep an eye out for it.

So until then….

THANK YOU OT EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND HELPS WITH THE CONFIDENCE IN MY WRITEING, I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ AND ENJOY! THANKS AGAIN GUYS.


	18. Chapter 18

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 18

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean drove in silence for hours, until it started to become dark once again, Dean had received at least twelve calls during that time, and infuriated Sam had actually thrown the cell through the broken window.

'Motel.' Dean stated, pointing at a pink neon sign.

'Not needed.' Sam said.

'What don't you sleep now?' Dean joked and Sam flashed him that no nonsense look. Dean just stared at him and sighing Sam pulled into the motel parking lot.

'Go on then.' Sam yawned and stretched out in the car. 'You wanted to stay in a motel; you can get the keys to a room.'

Dean let out a heavy sigh and pushed open the impala door. 'Don't go anywhere Sammy, stay here.'

'If I was going to leave, I would have by now.' Sam said softly, Dean nodded and with hands in pockets he made his way to the main desk. Sam felt a tingle up his spine and he turned in his seat, to stare through his long hair out the back window. He shot a glance back towards Dean and again he felt it, his hair shifted colour and his eyes went black and he rolled his eyes at the change, it was beginning to annoy him. Pushing the car open he stood outside the Impala, one hand resting almost protectively on the roof of the car.

He scanned the parking lot, reaching out with his mind to scan the area, he entered the mind of Dean, shaking his head at the fact he could hear Dean's thoughts as he chatted up the girl at the desk, he hit a young man who's mind was singing a song he was listening to, he hit the mind of a woman and child, the woman's thought consisted of a conversation review and the child, well he could never understand a child's mind, then he found another mind, two minds actually, that consisted of one and he stumbled back.

'Shit!' He sore loudly, he turned sharply and hit the impala, before pushing back and heading for the main desk, as he reached the door however the thoughts disappeared and he ran a hand through his dark hair. They were gone. He turned as the door opened, smacking him in the face.

'Sam…' Dean saw the anger in Sam's face as the cut on his forehead dripped blood and he threw himself flat on the ground as every single piece of glass within a mile of the motel shattered. Dean glanced up and swore, Sam looked as though he had a wind machine blowing on him, his hair was raised and his eyes almost glowed, his clothes were ruffled and he was stood with legs apart and hands clenched, a fierce determination on his face, the stone and dirt that lay around him swirled around his body on a raised wind.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm, wincing as the stones cut him, as the wind pushed against him. 'SAM STOP!' Dean pulled himself close and grabbed Sam's face. 'SAM LOOK AT ME!'

Sam lowered his head slowly and in a jerking motion, until he was looking into Dean's eyes. 'I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU! WILL YOU STOP PLEASE!' Dean could see the girl from before in the corner of his eye. 'SAMMY!' He backhanded Sam sharply. Sam threw a hand out and Dean flew back.

'Son of a bitch!' Dean shouted.

Sam's head snapped to look at him and he gasped. 'Dean.' The wind dropped and Sam stumbled back, before running forward. 'Sorry, I…' He reached to pull Dean up and Dean just looked at the hand. 'I didn't mean it.' Sam whispered. Dean took hold of Sam's hand.

'You can't do this Sam.' Dean winced as he straightened up, the area was pitch black, every street lamp and building light had burst, all the windows shattered, his impala had no windows left.

Sam sank to the ground and Dean crouched beside him. 'I understand if you leave, I can't change Dean, when I get angry I just erupt, I can't help it.' He rubbed at his eyes and when he removed his hand the orbs were once again hazel. Dean reached up and wiped the blood from Sam's forehead.

'I'm not leaving Sam, I found you so I can fix this.' Dean said sharply.

Sam looked over towards the road and saw two figures, barely noticeable in the moonlight. But Sam knew them, he had only to reach out with his mind, he could feel the anger emanating from them and he turned to Dean. 'We should go…NOW!' Without another word he shrugged his coat off and marched to the impala, he pulled it open and laid his jacket on the glass strewn seats, indicating for Dean to do the same.

'Why are we leaving?' Dean asked.

'Well for one, I've no doubt that pretty little blonde would have called the cops by now and two, they're after me.' Sam said turning the key in the ignition. 'We don't stop, not until we get to Wisconsin.' Sam hissed.

Dean once again saw the fear in his brother's eyes. 'Maybe I should drive; your head must be throbbing.'

'I've had worse, now come on.' Sam looked over to the road, the figures were gone. _They'll be back. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked over at Dean's sleeping slumped body, his head was pressed against the bottom of the window, which was now shard free thanks to Sam's mind and he had sunglasses, which he had found in the glove compartment on, hiding his sleeping eyes. They had been driving all night and well into the morning and Dean was still asleep, not that Sam blamed him.

It took them a while, but at the speed he was driving Sam had finally got them into Madison Wisconsin, reaching over he gently nudged Dean on the arm. When Dean didn't stir he poked him harder, then when Dean moaned and shifted, but refused to wake, Sam telekinetically sent a paper coffee cup directly into Dean's head. Dean jumped upright, hands flailing.

'Man you're a deep sleeper.'

'I'm not normally.' Dean pulled the sun glasses off and wiped at his eyes, pushing the sleep from the corners. 'Wait, have you been driving all this time.' He said as he looked at his watch. 'Sam!'

'What, yes. It's easy for me; I don't always have to sleep.' Sam shrugged.

'Uh did you, you know see anyone else.'

Sam turned his head to the side and caught sight of a diner; he pulled over and parked the battered Impala. 'Come on, I'm hungry, so that means you should be.'

Dean silently followed Sam into the diner. 'You're not very talkative you know, my Sam was a broody shit, but he half rambled on at times.' Dean saw Sam smile and he noticed that Sam's hair was still dark, though his eyes hazel. Sam obviously hadn't noticed. Dean sat opposite Sam and reached for the menu, he patted his pocket and pulled out his wallet to check for money and was surprised to find a large wad of twenty's in the note compartment.

'You said that Prosapia was possessing a girl, do you remember what she looked like.' Sam asked, as he twirled his finger, making the salt shaker twirl.

'Uh anything you need gents.' An elderly lady was stood beside them. Dean reached over and stilled the salt shaker.

'Uh two coffee's please.' The woman nodded.

'Anything else.'

'Yeah, two burgers.' Sam said. 'And be quick about it.' He waved his hand for her to leave and she did with a slightly pissed expression.

'Sam that was rude.' Dean hissed, removing his hand. The salt shaker began to twirl again. 'And would you stop that, you'll get people are staring Sam, shouldn't you keep a low profile or something.'

'Should, but don't want to.' Sam said child like.

'Doesn't salt affect you?' Dean asked, looking around at all the little salt shakers and Sam's clam and natural reaction around them. 'I mean being….you know.'

Sam laughed. 'I'm a little high ranking for salt.' And to prove his point he pulled the salt shaker towards him and poured it over his hand, letting the white granules slip through his fingers.

Dean was about to say something, when a coffee cup was set in front of him and Sam. he sat for amoment and then called to the waitress, she shuffled back over. 'Hey, I heard a while ago that there were some deaths in the neighborhood.'

'Oh yes, the Turners, that was awful and then the Jefferson's, the whole family slaughtered, terrible, absolutely terrible.' Dean smirked, he knew this woman was the gossiping type.

'Turners, turners, uh I remember them, that was the first, then Jefferson's, then it was the Mitchell's.' Dean whispered to himself. 'Then it was the little girl's family.' He shot up and grabbed for Sam's arm. 'Come on.'

'Where are we going?' Sam took the coffee from the table as they passed and pulling Dean's hand from his he grabbed a bacon sandwich off someone else's plate, smiling at their outraged yells.

'Your demon friend is going to be attacking the Mitchell family soon, they're eleven year old daughter kills them.'

'Oh I can't wait to see Prosapia.' Sam said around the bacon butty in his mouth.

Dean pulled open the door of the Impala. 'What!'

'What, sorry, met her once down in Maine.' He smiled and had a dreamy look in his eyes. 'Dam that girl she was possessing was hot.'

Dean couldn't believe he was going to say this. 'Sam, can you get your head out to the gutter please and just drive.'

'Where to?' Sam smirked.

Dean nodded to the car. 'I'll direct you, now get in.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Well I hope you liked this chappy, sorry if it seems a bit of a rush, it's late and I'm still typing and my neck is killing me LOL. So I hope it was alright, the boys are finally at their destination, the next chapter will have them facing Prosapia and hopefully getting some answers, well like that is going to be easy. LOL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME I DO LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW AND SO UNTIL THEN! KEEP REVIEWING NAD I HOPE YOU CONTINE TO ENJOY IT!


	19. Chapter 19

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 19

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This one.' Sam asked, looking out at the white two storey house, a grim look on his face, he looked to Dean then looked back at it. 'I can't sense her here.'

'You sure.' Dean asked, he pushed open the door of the Impala and climbed out onto the sidewalk, staring up at the sickeningly perfect family house.

'Positive, you don't believe me.' Sam said, with a slight edge on his voice. He climbed out of the Impala, causing a car to swerve as he flung the door out, the car honked and Sam turned sharply, luckily for the driver however Dean ran around and grabbed his arm, otherwise that driver would have accidentally veered off the road into a tree. 'What he nearly hit me!' He growled.

'You stepped out the car and flung the door in the way, you can't throw people around just because they beep at you or something.'

'Why not?' Sam shrugged. He was about to speak when his head snapped to the right and he slapped Dean lightly on the arm. 'Prosapia.' He said calmly before walking towards the black haired eleven year old which was solemnly walking towards them, the expression on her face portrayed that of someone much older.

The girl stopped in her tracks and looked up, her eyes turned black and a smile lit up on her young face. But it made her look twisted and sadistic. 'Meoror my lord, how lovely to see you, I wish I was in a better host.' The girl dipped in front of Sam and Sam lent against the car a smile on his face.

'Prosapia I am here for answers.' He looked at Dean and then back at the girl.

'My lord, call me Madison for now, I think neighbors might get a little confused if you called me that.' She turned her small head and nodded at an elderly woman standing outside one of the houses.

'Then maybe you should call me Sam.' He replied.

'Who's this?' Prosapia asked, narrowing her eyes in Dean's direction.

'Uh, a new pet.' Sam stated with a shrug and Dean shocked gave an indignant cry and inhaled sharply, choking on his own saliva.

'You and your pets, why don't you get a demon dog like most of us.'

'Because humans are fun and you can kill and dispose of them a lot quicker when you're bored.' Sam said with another shrug, causing Prosapia to laugh.

'So what is it you need?'

'A spell, or Latin inscription what ever.'

'I have many in my library which one are you looking for?' Prosapia beckoned for them to follow her into the house.

'What the hell, your pet, please tell me that was a joke.' Dean whispered as he walked beside Sam.

'Well I can't exactly tell her you're my brother, she'll expect you to be a demon and you're clearly not and then well…' Sam shrugged again and Dean rolled his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prosapia stopped to look at them as she ascended the stairs; her eyes were on the door. 'Sam, are you alone?'

Sam felt a tingling sensation and his eyes and hair darkened. He span around and grabbing Dean, he effortlessly dragged him up behind him.

'What is it?' Dean whispered.

'Prosapia, Dean, you go and find that incantation we need.' Sam told them. Prosapia nodded and ran up the stairs, but Dean remained standing behind him. 'Winchester! That means you to.' Dean heard that tone in Sam's voice, the same tone John had, one where complete defiance was not an option.

'Sam.'

Before either had the chance to argue again, both Sam and Dean were thrown backwards, Sam hit Dean first, landing heavily on top of the eldest Winchester.

'Sam get off me!' Dean growled, pushing at the youngest.

Sam crawled off and got stiffly to his feet he saw Prosapia standing in the doorway. 'Prosapia get the incantations quickly!' He yelled. Both Dean and Sam looked to the stairs as they heard the echoes of footsteps.

Sam moved closer to the stairs, eyes black as night. He froze and clenched his fists. 'Sam.' Dean whispered.

'Go now Dean.'

Dean scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall to where Prosapia was.

Sam watched him leave before turning to face the two who stood on the stairs, twins, one male, one female, both had dark almost black hair, the males, about as longs as Sams, and the girls tumbled over her shoulders, both sets of eyes were black and the girl had a sneer on her face, while the brother was void of any expression.

'Ira.' Sam whispered. 'Saevio.' He clenched his fists tighter, feeling blood running through his fingers as he pierced the skin.

'Meoror, father wants to see you.' Ira spoke, her voice was sweet, but was laced with a vindictive tone. 'He's worried about you brother.'

Saevio stopped up, he was slightly taller than his twin and a little shorter than Sam, he smiled and Sam flew back, pinned against the wall.

'What he can't come and tell me himself little brother.' Sam hissed, with a violent movement he pulled from the hold and marching up to Saevio he wrapped a hand around his throat and pushed him back, Ira immediately moved forwards and Sam gasped as one of his ribs cracked, Sam released his hold on the male demon and backed up.

'You see, father is worried that you're going to betray us, we've already seen Dean Winchester Meoror.' Ira whispered, forcing Sam back and pressing her body against his. She grinned at him.

'What on this green earth would bring you down to Wisconsin, to visit Prosapia.' Saevio moved off down the hall.

Sam growled and pushed Ira back; the amount of power was enough to send her head over feet down the stairs and while she picked herself up, gave him the time to run after her twin brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was pressed against the wall, the paper he had found scrunched in a ball in his grasp. Prosapia was pinned higher up the wall, Saevio held her up with one hand while he crushed the hosts body, Dean screwed up his face, biting his lip as he heard every single bone in the girls body crunch and grind, snap and twist, blood oozing from points on the body where many bones had breached the surface. Prosapia screamed as Saevio tried to pull her from the body.

'Stop it!' Dean cried as he heard another bone crack.

'Saevio!' Sam yelled as he ran into the room. 'You okay.' Sam asked Dean, who with eyes closed nodded.

Prosapia shuddered and black wisps of smoke left the girls moth and nose and eyes, Saevio smiled and with a hand gripped the smoke between his fingers, he laughed and the smoke began to spark and a shallow scream almost like a whisper echoed through the room.

'STOP IT!' Sam screamed, he threw Saevio across the room and the smoke was released, but it hovered there for the moment.

'Prosapia.' Sam whispered reaching for the smoke. It wove patterns around his fingers before dispersing and vanishing. 'You destroyed her.' Sam whispered. 'YOU DESTROYED HER! His energy level fluctuated, the lights flickering frantically. Saevio looked anxiously to the door and then back at Sam, who was brimming with power.

'IRA!' Saevio screamed.

Dean scrambled for the door, wanting to get out of Sam's way, but a heeled boot came into view and Dean looked up at Ira as she entered the room. Ira bent down and fisting a hand in Dean's tee she pulled him up. 'Well well well.' She smirked, flicking out a knife she held it to Dean's throat.

'Hey Meoror.'

Sam turned and immediately his energy dropped. 'Let him go.' He hissed.

Ira stepped forward, one hand still on Dean and the knife tickling his throat. 'Then step away from Saevio and come with us.'

'I can't…I …' Sam jolted as Saevio came up from behind, the dagger twisted painfully into his side, pain flaring up him, he turned his now hazel pain filled eyes and Dean yelled out.

'SAM!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spiritwolf13- **Okay im sorry again its only one, but I didn't get on the comp till late and we had internet problems all morning, but I do now have internet in my room YAY the reason why it took me age to get on the internet today, bloody thing took ages to sort out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I promise to have two up for you tomorrow. Poor Sam, they won't give up and now Dean has a knife at his throat and Sam has one in his side. Oh crap, poor Sam and Dean. Sorry it's a little short but it's almost midnight and I have work in the morning.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!11

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS I GOT A GREAT RESPONSE AND IT MADE ME FELL QUITE PROUID OF MY STORY! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING AS I REALLLY APPRECIATE THEM! SO UNTIL TOMORROW GUYS!


	20. Chapter 20

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 20

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam gritted his teeth and placed one hand around the hilt, with a scream he sent Saevio flying backwards and he ripped the dagger from his side, with an angered scream a wind picked up and Saevio looked to Ira for help as he felt pain carve through him.

Ira growled a warning and pressed the blade against Dean's skin, cutting a thin line into his vulnerable neck, Dean didn't show any reaction to the cut.

Sam's eyes snapped black and he span an arm round sharply; the knife flew from his own hand and into Saevio's chest, before he threw his hand around and Saevio flew across the room, smashing into the large bay window and falling from the second floor. Ira screamed and went to slice Dean' throat when the knife in her hand bent outwards and away from Dean, Dean threw his head back breaking her nose and rolled away from her, hand reaching in his jacket he pulled out a bottle and threw the contents in her face.

Dean watched as her face began to burn and steam, the holy water, well actually it was bottled water that he had blessed, was doing its job and Ira was smacking at her face, the bent knife falling from her grasp as she shrieked. Dean grabbed for Sam, but the wind pushed him away.

'SAM!' Dean yelled, Ira was reaching for him.

Sam turned sharply and Ira flew back he head cracking against the wall, she slumped down seemingly unconscious. Sam gripped Dean's arm, a little tighter than intended and pulled him from the room, his hair was growing darker by the second and his blood was running from his side leaving a trail as they walked.

'Sammy stop! You need to stop, you're side!'

'No time.' Sam's voice was hollow sounding and it sounded as though it had an echo.

Dean almost fell as Sam ran down the steps, dragging him with him, they could hear Ira screeching upstairs and neither looked behind as they heard her steps on the stairs, Sam stopped momentarily at the door, a hitch in his breath, but Dean coaxed him on.

'Stop Meoror, you'll only make it worse for yourself!' Ira shouted, the door slammed shut in her face and screaming she tugged at the door. 'MEOROR!' She rattled the handle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam that's enough, get in the car, they'll keep coming, we have to get out of here.' Dean shouted to Sam who remained standing in front of the house, eyes focused on the door, one hand raised to the side, pinning a recovering Saevio to the ground.

'You should go.' Sam said quietly in the same hollow tone. 'I was a fool to think that I could change anything.' He looked to Dean with his black eyes.

Dean scrambled form the car and stepped in front of Sam, pacing both hands on each of Sam's forearms he tugged him down so he was eye level with him. 'I will never leave you Sam, I will die with you if I have to, we are going to fix this and I am going to make sure that we go back to our timeline, that he will never come near you, never again, not while I still breathe air.' Sam blinked and his hazel eyes made a reappearance. 'Understand.'

'Touching.' Saevio growled. 'But he no longer belongs to you Dean Winchester he belongs to us, to our father, and even if you get away now, we will follow and we will bring Meoror back.'

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him away, pushing him towards the car, the door burst open and Ira stood there, are white eyes unseeing and her sight now as black as her eyes had been. She watched without seeing as Sam and Dean got in the Impala.

Saevio dragged himself up, pulling the dagger from his chest. 'We failed, they got away sister.'

'No I have an idea where he is going brother and we will strike then.'

'What do you mean sister, where? Father will not be happy.'

'He is going to visit Prudentia.'

'Prudentia, why would he say that old bat.'

'Becaue the crone has answers brother, and the power of healing, Meoror will need to be healed, and Prudentia is not far from here.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean glanced over at Sam, Sam was huddled over the wheel, eyes half closed as he tried to focus through the pain and weariness, sensing Dean's eyes he turned to look at him and he smiled grimly. Dean returned a smile just as grim and reached forward. 'Sam pull over and let me drive.'

'No. Sam's voice was barely above a whisper. 'I'm okay.'

'You're bleeding all over my car.' Dean said calmly.

'Yeah well I like the colour of blood.' Sam countered, his head bobbed forward and he blinked to remain awake, the car swerved violently.

'That's it, pull over, now! You're going to kill us.'

'It won't kill me.' Sam whispered as his head fell against the wheel, it moved underneath him and he slipped off the wheel unconscious, his head landing beside Dean's leg.

'Shit!' Dean swore loudly, climbing over Sam to reach the wheel as the car turned off the road, Dean pushed between the door and Sam, edging him off the accelerator and pushing him into the passenger seat. Dean slid down and took control of the car, stopping it in the centre of the field they'd somehow ended up in. Pushing the door open he moved around to Sam's side and pulled the door open. 'Sam.' He tapped his face gently, and was surprised when his own hand slapped himself. 'Sam!' Dean slapped his brother and the same thing happened again. 'Dude stop making me hit myself and wake up!' He kicked Sam's leg and immediately flew backwards. Dean got back to his feet and stumbled to the car.

'I'm fine.' Sam mumble, eyes closed.

'You're not fine Sam; I need to get you somewhere safe so I can clean your wound.

'You are not touching me; we're going to see Prudentia.'

'Who?'

Dean pulled Sam into a sitting and lifted his shirt so he could see Sam's side. Sam hissed and Dean flinched as he peeled the shirt from the wound. He could see Sam biting back his power as he urged to throw Dean a few feet. 'Shit this looks nasty Sam; we should get you to a hospital, before you bleed to death.'

'I'm a hybrid Dean, I have demons blood running through me, a hospital is gonna do jack crap, I need a healer that is one of us, besides blood loss wont kill me, it just makes me weak, until the wound heals either over time or with help.'

'Can't you heal yourself?'

'Do I look like a fucking healer Dean?' Sam winced and grabbed at his side. 'Me and Ira and Saevio aren't like the other demons, we are half human still, we need to be healed and that's why Father introduced us to Prudentia and the ones like her.'

'One like her, and wait those two were…like you.'

Sam nodded. 'Prudentia is a witch of the black magic kind, she is also a seer, an old crone with the power of foresight, and a personal friend of mine, she can help us.'

'But Sam…she uses dark magic-'

'As do I.' Sam shouted, his eyes snapping black briefly.

'It's different Sam, I can trust you.'

'Can you really.' Sam shouted, trying to pull himself up onto his feet, but a crippling pain through his side stilled his efforts.

Dean put a hand over the wound, letting the blood well against his hands in an effort to stop the flow. 'Of course I can.'

'Then trust me and take me to Prudentia, I need her to heal me, and heal my mind, or it will take weeks for me to get back to full strength.' Sam pleaded.

Dean and Sam connected eyes and Dean wilted as soon as those damn puppy dog eyes revealed themselves. 'Fine we'll go, but I am driving.' Dean stated.

Dean what's that. Sam asked. He frowned.

'What's what?'

'Rustling.'

Dean frowned and dug a hand in his pocket, bringing out the white sheet of paper. 'Oh Prosapia gave it to me, I recognized it.'

'A memory incantation.' Sam whispered as he took the paper from Dean. 'Why would you need this, Demon's use this spell to access someone's memory to manipulate, for dreams and such.'

Dean frowned and took it off him. 'And somehow mixing the memory spell with an exorcism sent us back through our time stream, not sure how though. Well can't we just read the exorcism with this and reverse it; we won't have to do anything.'

'Prosapia is dead.' Sam snapped. 'Her exorcism is useless, nothing will happen.' He growled.

'Sam we could just try.'

Sam smacked the seat beside Dean and narrowed his now black eyes. 'Drive Dean.'

Dean nodded fearfully. 'Just tell me where I need to go.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay its late but I will try really hard to write another chapter for you to follow after this one, but if I don't then I apologize greatly, we meet up with Prudentia in the next chapter and she is going to help Sam heal and find a way to get Sam and Dean back in time, but will Ira and Saevio stop them before they can. I hoe you are being patient; I had work today as well so you have to bear with me.

ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR ME! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR AND IS BEING VERY PATIENT THROUGH THIS ONE CHAPTER PER DAY ORDEAL LOL! I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ, YOUR REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS VERY APPRECIATED.


	21. Chapter 21

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 21

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Turn down here.' Sam said weakly pointing to a woodland back road. They had been driving along the old woodland main road for a good couple of hours now and Dean was fearful for Sam, he looked so pale and weak, his hazel eyes looked dim and unfocused. His hands dropped back to his side and he wrapped them tightly around himself.

'How much further Sam, you're getting weaker.'

'I know.' Sam snapped. 'Just to the end of this dirt road, there'll be a shack, run down, she's there, she lives there.' Sam whispered pushing his head back so he was staring up at the ceiling, his body shook with pain.

'Sam?'

Sam closed his eyes at the concern in his brother's voice. 'Not now dean, not now.' He rolled his head to one side.

Dean looked back to the road and gasped as a large black dog stood in the middle of the path, well it could only be described as a dog, it had black spikes from the base of the neck to the ends of its tail, it's teeth were oversized and curved out of its mouth, blood red eyes stood watching faithfully, saliva dripping to land on the dirt. Its fur was sparse around its back end but was long and shaggy around its barreled chest. Dean slammed on the brakes, but the dog leapt onto the hood of the car as the Impala came close.

'Custos.' Sam whispered and the hellhound looked to Sam. Its long nails scratched the hood as it placed its head into the window and sniffed Sam, it gave a bark and a snake like tongue darted out to touch Sam's cheek, it howled and lights flicked on in the house. Custos then turned to Dean and opened its jaws. Dean's eyes widened and he fumbled for the holy water, cursing as he remembered leaving it on the floor of the house.

'Custos!' A woman's voice called. The hellhound snarled and inched away slowly its spit dripped down Dean's cheek, the beast had been that close.

'That's disgusting.' Dean mumbled wiping the spit from his face, rubbing a hand across his lips.

Sam smiled beside him and pushed at the door. 'Prudentia.' Sam smiled.

'Meoror is that you, you can't be here.' The woman was far from what Dean had expected, instead of the withering hag he had thought to see, instead a young woman with sparkling green eyes and hair darker than any black he had seen, stood before him; she was tall too, about eye level with him.

'I need your help.' Sam hissed as he straightened up, the blood had since stopped.

'But my lord, he knows what you've done, he'll kill me if I-'

'I save your life Pru.' Sam hissed. 'I convinced him to let you live after you messed up. You owe Prudentia.' He put a hand on the car to steady himself.

'But he…' She trailed off and turned her head to look at Dean, taking a step back.

'Oh sweetheart I aint gonna bite.' Dean smirked and winked at her.

Prudentia laughed and turned away. 'My dear, I am nearly one thousand years old, I think you're a bit young….oh I know, children's souls do so much for the wrinkles.' She laughed as Dean's face instantly turned cold. Prudentia turned back to Sam. 'Come now child lets heal your wounds and then we'll see what I can do to help you.' She clicked her fingers and the dog climbed on top of the impala, standing watch from the roof, his spikes bristling as he remained alert.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the shack was a lot different form the outside, it looked quite modern to Dean's surprise. Dean put an arm out to steady Sam, but all he received was a glare as he tried.

Dean was desperate for his old Sam, his sensitive, stubborn Sam that wanted to talk about crappy emotions, that would argue over the music or what their plan of action was, the Sam that let him drive his own car. Yeah this Sam was hitting on girls and he had that attitude that Dean had tried to press on to his Sam, but it was wrong, he was like a whole new person and in some way he was and that hurt Dean, that changing that one aspect in their life, letting their mom live, destroyed the Samuel Winchester that he strove to protect. Meoror didn't need protecting.

'Come lay down here.' Dean snapped from his musing as Prudentia spoke. He felt hatred for this creature, that's what she was, a creature, she wasn't mortal and if she wasn't their last hope he would so find away to kick her ass.

'So how is he?' Dean asked looking down at Sam who was now lying on a low cot at the back of the room they were in. He was lying with his head to one side, his eyes still glazed.

'Well it's a deep wound, but after a few hours, it'll be no more than a scar to add to his growing collection.' Prudentia smiled almost sadistically at him.

Prudentia grabbed some herbs from the small kitchen and began mashing them in a mortar, she spat in the mixture several times and then began chanting, moving a hand over the mixture, Dean fidgeting nervously watching the dark witch.

'Are you sure about this?' Dean asked.

Sam reached up and grabbed his wrist. 'It's fine, Dean I promise.'

Still chanting Prudentia crouched next to Sam; she ripped the shirt from the area and indicated to Dean to clean the wound, pointing to a water basin beside the cot. Dean edged forward and picked the cloth from the water. 'Sorry Sam.' Dean winced as his brother did, as the hot water touched the wound. Sam moved his hand so it was on Dean's shoulder and he patted him.

'S'ok.' Sam murmured, wincing again as the cloth ran over the area.

Prudentia nodded at Dean a sign that he was to move aside and reluctantly he did, Sam's hand slipped from his shoulder and trusting hazel eyes looked up into the witches face. She smiled, almost motherly at Sam and scooped up some of the mixture, chanting some words she ran it across the wound, the grey/green glop covered it like a plaster.

Sam's back arched and he bit down on his lip to stop from crying out. Dean fought with the urge to push the witch away and rip the stuff from his brother's side.

Sam settled soon and Prudentia stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans. 'Dean, come.' She walked towards the small kitchen area. 'He will be in a trance like state while his body repairs itself, he will be out for at least two or more hours.' She whirled around and her eyes flashed gold, before turning green again. 'I can see there is much you want to know, information you believe I possess.'

Dean looked down at Sam and took the chance to brush Sam's hair from his face, then standing up straight, made his way to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sit.' Prudentia was already seated at the old oak table, Dean leant against the wall. 'Don't trust me boy.'

'Well seeing as I hunt things like you for a living, then yes I don't trust you.' Dena said coldly, glancing back out to look at Sam.

'Well you need to trust me, I trust you, even though I know you have hunters blood.' The dark witch smiled. 'Now, you ruined the life you had, by saving your mother, correct.' She spoke in a hushed voice, almost fearful she was going to be overheard. 'You stopped the master from killing her right.'

'Yeah, I didn't think it would happen like this though, I thought Sam would be safe.'

'Well Sam was only safe before because he had you, the hunting you did, the love and protection you gave him, steered him onto the path of good.' The seer spoke. ''But with your mother around, you didn't give him that love and you though not intentional, were the faved child, the popular child, the smart child.'

Dean laughed. 'I'm not smart.

'Oh you are very smart Dean, but you never tried hard enough to prove it, Sam on the other hand…' She shrugged.

'Okay not that I don't love the speech an all, but I need to correct the time line, I need to get back.'

'And I can help you, Sam has saved my life and I want to return the favor, now not that I like the fact I'm turning him back onto the good side, but things are the way they are for a reason Dean, and they shouldn't be changed.'

'I understand that now, I do, but tell me how do I fix this.'

'With some good old fashioned black magic, with the help of some Latin inscriptions.' The witch sat back in the chair.

'So you can fix this.' Dean sat forward eagerly. Green eyes watching her face, trying to detect if she was telling the truth or not.

Both looked up as Custos started to bark and howl. Prudentia stood up with a wide eyed expression. 'More demons.' A loud cry and a high whimper caused Prudentia to clench her fists. 'They killed Custos.' She stammered. 'Quick, we have to protect Meoror.' Prudentia instructed.

Dean nodded. Both ran for the Sam when the door blew inwards, flying off its hinges, Dean pulled Prudentia down beside him as it flew overhead, hitting the light fixture above them, glass shattered over them.

'Miss me!' Ira called cheerily as her and her brother stepped in the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **I did it WHOA! I promised you two chapters and I did it…aren't I the best LOL. Anyway I hope you liked that chapter it was a lot easier to write than the last. PLEASE PLESE REVIEW FOR ME! Oh no Sam is unconscious we have dark witch and a mortal against two powerful demons, what they gonna do!

THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY THE STORY! NEXT TWO CHAPTERS HOPEFULLY TWO! TOMORROW SO UNTIL THEN….


	22. Chapter 22

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 22

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How's the eyes Ira.' Dean said smugly.

White orbs turned to look at him, the area around her eyes were scarred and horrific looking, her dark hair was hung over her face in a desperate attempt to cover them. She hissed and jerked her head, Dean's left arm moved and flew back smacking Prudentia in the face. 'Oh sorry.' He told her. 'I think your aim was a little off there, don't you.' He mocked Ira; he knew she had attempted to throw him.

Ira bristled with anger and surged forward towards the voice, but a strong hand enclosed around her forearm and she sensed her brother's powerful presence. 'Let me kill him Saevio, let me kill him, I want to tear the flesh from his bones while he is still alive!' She growled.

'Focus Ira.' Her brother's voice echoed in her ears.

'Yeah listen to your brother now, let me guess older.' Dean grinned.

'I'm gonna kill him, let me at him!' Ira shrieked.

Dean felt an arm on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at the witch. 'What?'

'We need salt.' She whispered into his ear.

'But it doesn't affect them.' Dean whispered back, moving closer towards his brother's prone form.

Saevio noticed and walked forward, eyes staring coldly into Deans. Saevio sneered and flung an arm out, throwing Dean back into the wall. Saevio laughed and moved up beside the unconscious Winchester on the cot, reaching down he placed a hand on Sam's head, running fingers through his dark hair.

'Get your hands off my brother.' Dean said through gritted teeth, Prudentia was behind him, helping Dean to his feet.

'He is not your brother anymore.' Ira hissed, walking confidently over to Sam's side. She reached down with her hands and touched Sam's face before turning sightless eyes to Saevio.

'You can't take him, not till he's healed you know that!' Prudentia yelled.

Prudentia gasped and grabbed at her chest. Dean looked from her crumbling form as Ira squeezed the life from her, to Ira who had her hands clenched her white orbs looking in there direction. He searched desperately for something to save the witch, he may not like her, but he needed her to get back to his real life.

He picked up the metal poker stick from beside the fire and swung it, to his surprise Ira grabbed it in her hand, as simple as catching a soft ball, her fingers tightened around the pole and she twisted it from his hands and raised the pole as if to strike, Dean twisted quickly taking advantage of her blindness to move behind her and out of strike range, he kicked her in the back, pushing her forward, before turning and slamming a fist into Saevio who was mumbling something into Sam's ear, completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

'Prudentia, you alright.' Dean called as he pushed Saevio away from his brother, the demon however wasn't having any of it and swung back with his own fist, the strength behind hit propelled Dean back a few steps and he gasped trying to regain his breathing, however the older twin didn't let him and punched him hard in the stomach, before turning and smashing his elbow into the back of Dean's neck, pushing him to the ground.

Ira span around, completely lost in the darkness that was her life now. 'Saevio, brother!'

'Ira sense for the old bat, she's not in the room.' Saevio growled, he had just noticed Prudentia's absence from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean struggled, gasping for air on the floor, he struggled to reach the bed and his unconscious brother, but again Saevio stepped in the way. Both turned however as Sam moaned and reached out with his hands, Saevio lunged for it, but Dean got there first.

'Sam?' Dean's hand enclosed around his brother's and he felt a pain shoot through him, Sam was shooting something through his body and it hurt like a bitch. He gasped and his head jolted back, Ira screamed and clutched at her head, sinking in the doorway to the kitchen.

Dean's head snapped forward and when he lifted his head, his eyes were a deep black, releasing his hold on Sam he lunges at Saevio, shocked by Dean's reaction and unsure what happened, he is frozen in place and it barely registers when Dean throws him against the wall and begins to smash his face, his fists coming in sharp and strong. Black smoldering eyes turn to look at Ira as she struggles to her feet and with a cry he flings his hand out throwing her clear across the room and into the fireplace. Her head hit it and she cried out as hot embers, unknown to their presence burn her skin.

'You will not hurt Sam again.' Dean hisses, his voice is overlaid with a familiar voice and Saevio's, even through shattered eye sockets, eyes widen and he struggles to get away from the force that pins him.

'Meoror how!' He says in too high a voice.

'Silence!' Dean yells and he pulls Saevio towards him and then slams him back against the wall.

'Dean!' Prudentia's voice hit his ears, and he turned to look at the dark witch, whose own gaze was jumping from the pinned demons twins to Dean who was the one doing it. 'What the….' She stepped towards Sam and tilted the container in her hands, pouring a trail of white around the cot. Dean smirked and looked back at Saevio. 'Prudentia, how do I kill them?'

'Remove their heads, nothing can function without a head and being a hybrid, it'll destroy them.' Prudentia stated as she tended to Sam.

Dean smiled sadistically and he glanced around him, he sighted a long sword hanging over the fire place and held a hand out. Saevio's eyes widened as the sword was summoned to Dean's outstretched palm.

'Please no, it's not our fault, it's not our fault.' Saevio tried to push the sword form Dean's hand using his powers, but it did nothing but cause the sword to wobble in Dean's hand.

Ira screamed from where she lay pinned; attempting to save her brother, without able to see what was going on. 'This is not how it's supposed to be!' Ira cried. 'Jason!' She screamed, the Christian name of her brother flew from her lips. 'Please don't hurt him! Jason!'

'Sophie!' Saevio, or Jason cried. 'Help me Sister, help me!'

Dean looked from one to the other and lowered the sword slightly, as if he was going to change his mind; he even turned slightly away from the brother. 'Sorry.' He said sarcastically and swung his arm round, the keen edge of the sword sliced neatly through the intended limb, and Jason's head rolled form his shoulders and was soon followed by his body, which fell to the ground heavily.

Ira, Sophie, felt her brother's essence leave the room and she screamed and bucked on the ground, trying to throw the power that forced her down. Her screams became higher and angrier. 'I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You son of a bitch! You freak of nature! I'm gonna rip your heart through your chest!' Tears fell from her useless eyes as she raged, finally a hand moved and still screaming she pushed up, pushing through the power that was holding her down.

Dena turned with the sword still in his hand. Black eyes watching as Ira pushed up and dove towards Dean, Dean laughed and ran to meet her, pushing the knife into her abdomen. Ira screamed and threw him away telekinetically, however the force only pushed Dean back a half metre or so, the sword tip was still imbedded in her stomach.

Dean smirked and in that same crossover voice of his and Sam's he said. 'Oh you look frightened.' He pulled the sword from her stomach and swung it up, slicing neatly through her neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He dropped the sword and turned to look at Prudentia, who was staring open mouthed at him. 'What?' Dean asked moving over to her. Dena hissed however as he reached the cot, he couldn't cross the salt. 'What the?'

'Let it go Dean.' Prudentia told him, from where she sat, on the edge of Sam's bed, with his brother's hand in hers.

'Let it go?'

'Sam gave you the power to defend him, part of him is in you, and now you have to let it go.' Prudentia instructed.

Dean looked at his blood stained hand and then clenched them tightly. He closed his eyes and envisioned the power leaving him and immediately his body seemed to shake and his head snapped back and then forth, he groaned as his head pounded and then as the power left him he crashed to the ground, his energy completely depleted, he didn't even have the effort to stand up.

Prudentia left Sam's side and crouched before Dean, she reached out to touch him, when Dean lifted his hand. 'I'm fine.' He whispered. 'Just give me a minute okay.'

Prudentia nodded and backed away. 'What about those two.' She pointed to the headless corpses.

'They'll need to be burnt, I can do that later.' Dean whispered, not having the energy to speak any louder. 'How's Sam.' He looked over at his younger sibling who lay still on the cot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **YAY the evil twins are dead, finally took me long enough to kill them LOL. Anyway it doesn't look like there are many chapters left to write. I hope you like this chapter and I hope, hope to get another chapter up tonight, but it's already really late down here in the UK so you might have to wait till tomorrow, but you will def get two tomorrow, which might be the last two.

ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY! SO UNTIL TOMORROW!


	23. Chapter 23

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 23

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prudentia moved to the kitchen and Dean could hear the tinkling of what sounded like glass from the room. Still weakened he could do nothing but sit, his legs unwilling to move, even moving his head was too much of an effort for him, his arms, though they were moving, felt like they were someone else's, they felt so heavy and he had trouble coordinating their movements.

Prudentia came hurrying back in and crouched in front of him a glass in her hand, she held out he glass, and Dean turned form the black foul smelling concoction. It'll help, trust me.

'Trust you.' Dean whispered, trying to force his voice to a higher level. 'You practice black magic, for all I know you could be turning me into a frog or something.'

Prudentia laughed and shook he head. 'Dean Winchester, if I wanted to turn you into a frog or kill you, I would have done it either when you arrived or let the twins do it, now take it, it'll help.'

Dean slowly lifted his hand and wrapped his fingers around the cup; he looked at her for a moment before bringing it to his lips, the smell made him gaga and he held it away for a bit, before screwing up his eyes and tilting the liquid into his mouth. He grimaced and shuddered as he felt the liquid slip down his throat. 'Oh that's disgusting.' Dean coughed, handing the empty glass back over.

'Give it a few minutes and you'll feel much better.' Prudentia smiled standing up and placing the cup on a side unit.

Sam stirred and turned his head to face Dean, eyes still closed. He mumbled something and moved his head back.

'Sammy?' Dean found his legs were not as numb as before and he managed to push himself to his feet and stumbled to his brother's side. 'Sam?'

'Dean.' Sam whispered, his eyes remained shut. 'Are you alright.'

'I'm fine Sam; I'm more worried about you.' Dean laughed.

'Ira and Saevio.' Sam mumbled softly.

'Gone.'

'He'll be angry.' Sam whispered.

Dean felt his head lighten and he felt more in control of his body. He stood up. 'Just rest Sam, I have to do something.' With a grim look on his face, he grabbed Ira's headless corpse and dragged it out the back, he dumped the body about six feet from the door and went back for Saevio's body, dragging it and placing it beside his sister. He turned as Prudentia appeared behind him and saw two objects fall from her hands; it was the heads of the two hybrids. Dean nodded and took the lighter fluid, matches and salt that Prudentia had also remembered to bring out.

Dean sighed as he drenched the bodies and put the match to them.

He and Prudentia stood there watching the flames as it ignited, sending tendrils of smoke upwards. Dean watched the smoke weaving its patterns in the skies.

'Come Dean.'

Dean tore his gaze from the smoke and moved back into the shack, he kept moving until he was beside Sam, and silently he sat down beside his baby brother. 'You bought salt down to put around Sam, but how does it affect those two, but not Sam, I don't understand.' Dean said quietly.

'They are weaker.' She said, as if that explained everything.

'So the lower on the demon hierarchy you are the more salt and holy water affects you?'

'Basically.' Prudentia said, running her hand across the glop on Sam's knife wound.

'So you mentioned before that you could get us back, how?'

'Spells.' She smiled. 'But I also need Sam's help, his power is strong enough.'

'For what?'

'Sam's power combined with some incantations I have, can a rip a hole in the time line.'

'Like a worm hole.' Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'Yes, if we did it the same way that you did before, you'd only end up flicking through time again, now of course I can't guarantee that it'll work.'

'As long as it works, I don't care, I just want to get back to my original life.' Dean said, looking up at the witch. 'Thank you, for everything you know.'

Prudentia nodded. 'I am going to go and lay symbols around the property, I hope it'll keep anymore Demons at bay, you stay here and look after Sam.'

Dean nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prudentia and Dean spent the next hour pacing round the room and Dean was practically climbing the walls from boredom, but finally Sam began to stir, his hazel eyes snapped open and he reached for his side, completely alert.

'Hey!' Dean ran up to him, his energy now restored.

Sam looked around the room and then back at Dean. 'What….' He rubbed at his face and sat up. His brown hair fell over his face casting shadows over his eyes.

Prudentia exited the kitchen with a bowl of water and motioned for Sam to stay still as she wiped the glop from his side, revealing a faded pink scar in place of the wound. Prudentia smiled, satisfied and stood up.

Sam ran a hand over the scar and sighed. 'Thank you Prudentia.'

Prudentia nodded and left, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

'So you're really okay.' Dean asked.

Sam nodded. 'Always am.' He offered a weak smile, and their eyes met. 'Ira and Saevio are dead.' He didn't need a reply he was saying it for nothing more than confirmation, like saying it out loud would make more sense. 'I didn't like them, but they were like me, they were my brother and sister.'

'Sam they are nothing like you and they are nothing but scum, they deserved to die.'

'Would you say the same about me, because Dean whether you want to admit it or not, I am just like them.'

'No, you want to change, that makes you different.' Dean attempted to get through to Sam.

'Does it. I've still killed Dean, I've still hurt people.' Sam huffed, pushing himself to his feet. Dean went to say something, but Sam held up his hand and spoke instead. 'So what do we do now, any ideas?'

'Prudentia has an idea.' Dean said, his eyes moving up and down Sam, as if to check for more injuries. Sam crossed his arm and leant against the wall, and Dean took that as a sign that he was listening. 'She wants to open a wormhole, she thinks, using an incantation and your mind powers, she might be able to do it.'

Sam nodded. 'But how do we know everything will be like it was, how do we know it won't end up with two Sam's and two Dean's.'

'I'll make sure that won't happen.' Prudentia told him. 'I will put a spell on your bodies, once you enter the correct realm, you and the Sam or Dean that's there, will instantly merge, and you will have no recollection of these events.'

'Wait, none.' Dean argued. 'Hang on, if you're going to put us back in time, you'll have to do it before we start moving through the time stream, I mean that means it will all just repeat itself!' Dean ranted.

'Do you think I'm that stupid.' Prudentia's eyes narrowed and she planted her hands firmly on her hips.

Sam laughed and Prudentia smacked him over the head. 'You will know everything that happened up until you got sucked into the timeline, but after that nothing.'

'So I'll be able to stop Sam from being knocked out and both of us reading the inscriptions at the same time.' Dean ventured, looking over at Sam as he spoke.

Prudentia nodded. 'That's the plan.'

'Well I'm glad, because if I remember my dreams, I'm not exactly a guy that likes to know I've killed people.' Sam scoffed.

Dean went to speak, but again Sam cut him off. Sam smiled. 'So what are we going to need?'

Prudentia pulled a list from her jeans pocket. 'I need some things from the forest. So you two can go fetch them, while I look for the incantation.' She smiled at the brother's faces. 'Sam knows what the herbs and plants look like, don't you Sam.'

Sam curled his lip in response reaching for the list in her outstretched hand, making Dean smile. 'So you trained me on those things for a reason I see.'

'Well I knew I would need to at some point.' Prudentia pushed her hair over her shoulder. 'I have set up symbols within a mile radius of the shack, while you are within it, your powers can not be sensed, so stay within the circle or more demons will be popping by and I have no doubts that he will send stronger ones this time round.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **One chapter left, one going to be long, chapter left guys and I will try my very hardest to get it up tonight, though it is almost midnight here.

So the brothers are soon to go home, well to their normal time. Hope you liked this calmer chapter and I hope you are patient enough to wait for the last chapter, whether it be out tonight or tomorrow and I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

I HAVE TRIED FIXING THE CHAP 22 AND 23 PROBLEM AND WILL TRY AGAIN IN MORNING IF STILL ISNT FIXED! Don't worry, someone mentioned how is Sam going to survive the werewolf attack it will be explained.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! IT REALLY REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME, SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO ENJOY AND I HOPE YOU COME BACK AND READ THE FINAL CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF LOVELY REVIEWS THAT I DO SO LOVE!


	24. Chapter 24

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 24

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean slips and falls on his ass, much to Sam's amusement, Dean stares over at Sam who is laughing uncontrollably and for a moment Dean is happy to hear his Sam, happy that the Sam before him is acting more like the original, but then the moment passes and Sam straightens up and moves off searching for the roots and what not that Prudentia requires for the incantation or whatever, and leaves Dean sitting on the ground, very unlike the original, who would have stormed over and dragged him to his feet, laughing and then only to chide him about being more careful.

'Sam, do we have everything yet?' Dean holds up the herbs and roots that are in his hands and though Sam has pointed out which one is which almost a hundred times, they still look like green vegetables to him.

'Nope, we need some basil.' Sam called from somewhere in the undergrowth, it was growing dark and Sam's form was hard to make out in the dimming light.

'Well what does that look like?' Dean mumbled quietly, on the verge of pissed.

Sam heard him however. 'Uh…the leaves of basil are a broad oval shape and uh they release a certain scent when you rub them, come on you must at least know what basil is, it's not exactly a rare plant Dean.'

'Yeah well sorry that I'm not a herbologist.'

'You do know there is no such thing right.'

'Then what do you call someone who studies herbs Einstein.'

'A herbalist, moron.' Sam's muffled voice called back.

'Aren't those health freaks.' Dean heard Sam sigh and he turned back, looking down at the plants that surrounded him.

Sam's triumphant call caught his attention and he looked up as Sam approached him holding a plant in his hands. 'Basil.' He smiles, swinging the plant like a pendulum in front of Dean's face.

'Good for you, get it out of my face.' Dean pushes his hand away.

'So, in the world where we are the hunters…I am…I mean, I'm definitely happy there.' Sam asked, dropping his eyes from Dean.

Dean stops at the sudden question and turns to look at Sam. 'Well I mean we have our ups and downs like everyone and we see things that many people wouldn't even dream of, but yeah, I'd say we're happy…you're happy.'

Sam searched Dean's face. 'You're not lying.'

'Sam I could never keep the truth hidden from you little brother, you could always rat me out.' Dean shook his head. 'So of course I'm not lying.'

'So this world, this path I'm meant to choose, it's worth it.' Sam asked.

Dean nodded. 'Yeah, now come on, we have to get the weeds back before Prudentia conjures some more of those hellhounds to round us up.'

'Ah….poor Custos, he was a great dog.' Sam sighs.

'Yeah, well technically he wasn't really a dog.' Dean laughs and Sam joins him with his own laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam slammed the door shut and called out for Prudentia, he dumped the herbs and roots on the countertop and moved into the living area. The door opened behind and Sam turned as Dean walked in holding his nose.

'Thanks for holding open the door.' Dean frowned.

Sam smirked. 'I didn't know you were right behind me, and you should pay attention.'

'Yeah I'll remember next time that a demon has no concept of manners.'

'Half demon!' Sam corrected. 'Prudentia!' He called again.

'Do you have everything?' The witch's familiar figure stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

'Yep, would have been a lot quicker too if someone actually knew a little summing summing about plants.' Sam said accusingly.

'Okay we've already gone through this, so stop already.' Dean said, shaking the plants he held in Sam's face.

'Give me those.' Prudentia snatched the greens from Dean, before he broke them and then grabbed the ones from the counter. 'Oh and Dean can you go into the basement and grab me the small wooden chest from the top shelf.'

Dean frowned and nodded. 'Why me.'

'Because I need to explain to Sam what he needs to do.' Prudentia told him as she grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him into the living room, while pointing to the dark kitchen door in the corner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean paused halfway down the wooden stairs, they creaked and groaned beneath him and he was tempted to run back upstairs and make the witch do it herself, because he really didn't want to break a leg because some rotten steps gave out underneath him, but instead he cautiously stepped down the next three steps and leapt the last four, landing crouched on the concrete floor.

Pulling out a small flashlight that the witch had so kindly provided him, he clicked it on and scanned the basement, at one end was a large table, covered with jars and candles, he didn't even want to know what was in those jars, he turned it to the right and saw the long shelves that started from a third way a long the wall to the end, there were four shelves, only two had items on it, jars and candles like before, but there sat in the centre of the top shelf was a small wooden chest, about twelve inches in length and about six in width, Dean ran his hand over the smooth dark mahogany wood, moving his hand over the etched symbols on the lid and down to the small faded gold keyhole at the front, that kept whatever treasure that Prudentia held, safe.

Dean held it under his arm as he moved back towards the steps, he was about to ascend the steps when he saw some amulets hanging from a hook on one of the walls, placing the box on the floor he moved towards it. He touched one in particular, and then moved his hand to his chest, surprised that he hadn't noticed it was missing it before. The pendant given to him when he was young, hung from the hook, mixed in with others, the worn leather string was knotted and the brass pendant itself was dirtied and dusty. Dean pulled it off the hook and untied the knots and blew the dust from it, before replacing it around his neck. His fingers ran over it and he wondered how it had even got here in the first place. Moving back to the stairs he lifted the chest and slowly ascended the creaking steps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prudentia stood up from the dark green sofa, Sam remained seated, but watched as Prudentia moved forward hands outstretched reaching for the chest in Dean's arms. She eyed the amulet and looked up at Dean. 'Reunited I see.' She said softly as she pulled the chest from his hands.

Dean frowned, looked down at his amulet and then smirked. 'So what's in the chest?' Dean asked.

Prudentia pulled a string from around her neck, a small key swung back and forth. Setting the chest on the rickety coffee table she inserted the key and flipped the lid open. Dean's eyes widened in interest and he crouched down beside the chest. Huddled in the chest, were six perfectly round stones; they were a beautiful pearl white and were just slightly smaller than an average tennis ball.

'Don't touch.' Prudentia chided as Dean reached out, earning him a slap on the hand also.

Dean frowned. 'What are they?'

'Power stones.' She said simply.

Dean scoffed. 'Excuse me, did you just say power stone.' He stifled a laugh, earning him another slap, this time on the back of the head; she then promptly slammed the lid down and lifted the box.

'Well if you don't want to go home.'

Dean rubbed at his head. 'No wait, I'm sorry…so these…power stones….what are they to be used for.'

Prudentia looked to Sam and he stood up. 'Follow me.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean followed them both into a back room; a table was pushed to the side, along with the rest of the furniture, laving the floor bare. Sam stopped in the centre of the floor and indicated for Dean to look down.

'What is this for?' Dean stepped up beside Sam, so he was standing now in the centre of the circle, the outline was created with the herbs and roots they had gathered, but they had been pasted down into a sort of chunky paint.

'Well you need a contained area, and the herbs will prevent anything outside the circle from being taken too.' Prudentia explained, setting the chest on the table and removing the pearl stones. Taking them she placed them at six points on the circle.

Dean frowned and bent low to look at them again. 'So….'

Prudentia tutted and closing her arms and outstretching her hands she began to chant. It was fast and Dean wasn't able to make out any of the words. His gaze was suddenly drawn to the stone behind him, it was glowing, not in a light bulb kind of way, but a dull hum, a string of yellow swirled within the centre and he watched it entranced, then the one beside it did it too, followed by another and then another, until all six held the swirling light.

'What the hell are they doing?' Dean asked.

'Sam is going to power the stones up with his abilities, they'll drag in his energy and together with the incantation I'm going to read it will send you back.'

'You know how utterly ridiculous that sounds, I mean I've seen a lot of ridiculous things in my life, but you want me to believe that some of your voodoo magic and some stones are going to reverse the timeline.' Dean argued.

'Dean, you should have more faith in the power of the supernatural, it may sound ridiculous but it's the only thing we can try, you must also envision the day and time in your head, the incantation relies wholly on you will.' Prudentia told him.

Dean looked at Sam with a disbelieving look. 'She's kidding right.'

'Do you want to get back to your timeline and continue your guardian duties or not.' Sam smirked.

'Guardian duties.' Dean shook his head, chuckling slightly.

'Well yeah, you say we save lives, sounds like a guardian angel thing to me, not that I like angels, annoying bastards.' Sam scoffed.

Dean's eyes widened and a memory flashed through his head.

'_So who was it?' Thirteen year old Sam asked._

'_Some guy, I couldn't see his face, he carried you out if it wasn't for him you would have died.' Dean whispered, sitting on the bed, straightening out the white sheets on the bed. 'Strangest thing he had dad's journal too. Dad would have been lost without that, he takes it everywhere.' _

'_Do you think it was an angel or something?'_

'_Sam angels don't exist.' Dean laughed._

'_If Demon's exist why not Angels…I think he was my guardian angel Dean.' Sammy smiled. 'I mean he saved me'_

Dean turned on Prudentia. 'We need to repeat it!' He shouted.

'What are you on about?' Sam frowned.

'We have to do it all over again, we have to mess up the exorcism and go back through time.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay that was supposed to be the last chapter and I ended up needing to write another otherwise this would have been something like ten pages in word and then it would look abnormal in my story LOL. So you will be getting another chapter LOL. Damn hands and head, typing and thinking!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed my chapter I didn't find the theory in which they are going to return too pathetic, I kinda got the idea from the charmed crystals LOL and an episode of a program I used to watch years ago LOL. Hey it's the supernatural world and my imagination is allowed to get out of control!

LOL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR IT MEANS A LOT TO KNOW YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY! THE LAST CHAPTER (I mean it this time) SHOULD BE UP LATER SO KEEP AN EYE OUT!

Oh and the last chapter will have some repetitiveness, form a different perspective, but I hope you will enjoy it.


	25. Chapter 25

Past, Present and Future

Chapter 25

Summary- Sam and Dean end up flicking back and forth in the timeline, where they themselves witness past events in their lives, but when Dean saves Mary from the Demon, he might not want to go back to their own time…Everything happens for a reason Dean!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would just be an endless cycle.' Sam growled. 'Why would you want to do it again?'

'Because there is a reason it happened in the first place, if I don't go back in time, you are going to die Sam, I saved your ass in the past, I meddled, well another Dean meddled and I…we have to go back in time.'

'So you're saying you don't want me to erase your memory of this.' Prudentia asked.

'Yes!'

'No!'

Both spoke their replies at the same time.

'I don't want to remember this life.' Sam hissed.

'Well you wont remember anything if we don't do it.' Dean argued, Sam growled and his eyes snapped black in response. 'Sam…' Dean looked to Prudentia. 'Take his memory, but leave me with everything, I need to remember not to stop the fire, if you take away the memory then I will do it again, I know I will.'

'But knowing what could happen, everything will play out differently, because you know what is going to happen.' Prudentia frowned. 'You could change something else.'

'No, I don't think I will…Prudentia we have to go back in time. I have a job to do.' Dean argued. 'Sam doesn't have to remember, he doesn't need to remember, but I do...do you understand.' He looked at Sam, who now had his hazel irises back in place.

Prudentia sighed and nodded. 'Fine, I guess as the saying goes, everything happens for a reason, I had no idea you had done things during your past, okay Dena I'll leave you with the memory.'

'Thank you.' Dean nodded.

'So are you ready now.' Prudentia asked.

'I just have one more thing to ask you before we get started.' Dean said, he beckoned for Prudentia to come forward and he whispered something in her ear. 'Will you remember, will you know?'

'Of course, I will find a way.'

Sam frowned and looked from one to the other, and was about to speak when Dean interrupted him and began speaking. 'So….Are we going to get this show on the road or what?'

Prudentia looked over at Sam and she smiled, reaching her hand out she cupped his cheek. 'Good luck child.' She whispered, Sam smiled and bought his hand over hers.

'Thank you for this Prudee.'

'Don't call me that.' She laughed, tears glistening in her eyes. 'You never know my dear we may meet up in your time.'

'I hope not.' Dean muttered, but a stern glance from Sam shut him up.

'You're like a mother to me….And even if my mind won't remember you, I know my heart will.' Sam whispered quietly.

Prudentia smiled sadly and turned away quickly. 'Okay…'

Dean looked to Sam and patted him on the back. Sam smiled sadly at him and then rubbed a hand over his face. 'This world better be worth it Winchester.'

Prudentia held up her hands and began to chant her voice strong and clear, Dean felt a cold wind pick up around him and Sam and he looked to his left. Sam's eyes were black and his hair almost as dark as his eyes, like the time when he had hit Sam in the face with the door, Sam's hair was raised up and away from his face and he himself could sense the energy fluctuating around them.

Dean dropped his eyes to the floor and watched as the stones changed from the swirling yellow to pure white and small bolts of energy jumped from one to the other. 'This is…this is unrealistic.' Dean mumbled as the six joined together. He followed the stones with his eyes and looked over at Prudentia who was still calling the Latin out loud.

There was a bump and Dean turned to see Sam kneeling on the ground, hands out in front of him, trying to keep himself upright. Dean crouched beside him and Sam turned hazel eyes on him. 'You ready.' Sam whispered as the stones light intensified and Prudentia stopped speaking and stepped back.

Dean nodded and was shocked when Sam gripped his hand. Lights shot upwards from the stones and Dean flung an arm up to protect his eyes as the white light surrounded him and Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he lowered his arm he turned to look at Sam and found he wasn't there. 'Sammy!' He called; he realized his arm felt heavy and frowned as he noticed he was holding a shotgun in his hands as well as a piece of paper in the other.

'Dean in here!'

Dean looked up the stairs he was he was now standing halfway up, as he heard a soft thud, and spurring into big brother mode he ran for the door. He was approaching the door when he heard Sam yell.

'Dean 5.9.5!'

Dean smiled remembering this part now and recognizing Sam's code for danger and door, bringing the gun up he let out a whistle, he waited a moment, then heard a replying whistle from Sam, low and long, stepping back he kicked hard at the door, it crashed open and without even blinking he fired the shotgun, hitting the girl in the chest. 'You okay.' He asked Sam, he studied his brother and noted it was definitely his Sam; he only had to look into the eyes to see that. Sam looked oblivious to anything and he knew that Prudentia had completely wiped everything, Sam had no idea what had happed only what had happened leading up to this point in his life.

'Just great.' Sam moved over to him and slapped him on the arm. 'What the hell took you so long?'

_Wouldn't you like to know? _Dean thought, but just ended up rolling his eyes and slapping the paper into his brother's hand. 'Shut up and read.'

Everything next happened in a blur, Dean remembered everything and it played off just as it had before, he fired a round into the girl again as she screamed and got to her feet, the salt then flew back to them and out of reflex Dean grabbed his brother by the back of the neck and pushed him down as the salt rained down on them.

'Read!'

Dean pushed off his brother and stood back up bringing the gun back towards the girl as she giggled. He smirked however this time as when she attempted to rip the gun from his hands, he held tighter and the gun remained in his grasp. The girl, the demon he had known as Prosapia suddenly shuddered as Sam started chanting. Dean watched as Prosapia fell sideways and everything began playing out as he remembered and smirking he turned to look at his Sammy. He took his eyes from Prosapia and suddenly he flew back colliding with Sam and it took everything inside him not to pull Sam away from the shelf, he could only hold his breath as he heard Sam's head hit the corner of the shelving.

Dean rolled out the way just missing the books and turning he looked at Sam's prone form and he couldn't stay away, crawling up beside him he called his name. He patted Sam affectionately and reached for the paper pile, sighting the one from before he picked it up and with eyes closed he began reading, a minute or so later, this time he heard Sam's voice behind him and he reluctantly carried on.

Dean saw the demon's form leave the little girl and the familiar feeling creeping up on him, he reached for Sam, grasping his jacket in his hand. The as the world tilted he moved his hand up and grabbed Sam's hand, cursing himself in his head as he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dean felt the nausea disappearing and recognized where he was he knew now he had to play along. So when Sam asked what happened? He could only reply with an, I don't know, as they moved to the newsagent all he could do was explode like before and lay blame.

As time shifted he knew what to do, when they were back with the werewolves Dean managed to find little Sammy before his Sam began to fade, he let him go when he needed and sat back following when he had to. He led Little Dean back to little Sam, knowing which direction to take him and he sat and watched everything that he shouldn't have to see all over again, for a third time he had to watch his brother get run down and this time he didn't beg and plead as he knew he couldn't help, instead he closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears, then was forced to answer the questions Sam asked. Then when they reached Stanford for the second time he had to let Sam run.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dean stop that!'

'I wanna push it.' Dean kept his eyes closed, fingers digging in the grass. 'I wanna push Sammy.'

'You're too small.' Mary laughed. Dean squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to quell the tears.

'Am not, I'm a big brother now, member.' Little Dean snorted.

'And you're the best big brother ever.' Mary bent and kissed the top of his head. 'Oh look, Daddy's home Dean, quick let's go find him.' Mary laughed as little Dean ran towards the front door.

Dean ripped the grass from the ground and then bought them up to his face. And that was where he sat for hours, he watched like before as his family acted, no was normal. He watched as people passed the house, watched as Mary left several times, once with Sam and once with just him, just like before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then it grew dark and Dean tore his gaze from his perfect apple pie existence and looked down at his watch. 'Fifteen minutes.' He whispered to himself. Standing up and working out the aches from his legs, he backed off from the sidewalk where he was sitting, actually surprised no one had thought of him as a pervert or something, sitting across from the Winchester house for hours on end, he backed off and moved down one of the houses blending into the shadows.

Then ten minutes later he saw the lights flickering and saw the dark shape in his brother's window and he clenched his fists, reminding himself that he wasn't allowed to interrupt, it had to happen, for Sammy's sake and for his own.

Then he saw the flames and he lowered his head to let the tears flow. 'I wish there was another way Mom.' He whispered. He saw the front door open and his tinny four year old self, running from the house cradling the precious bundle which was his Sammy. Then Dad flew from the house as the upstairs window exploded outwards and he saw he and his brother scooped up into his father's arms as he carried them to safety.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running forward he watched as neighbors ran from the houses and he was able to blend in with the growing mob. Police cars, ambulances, fire trucks began merging on site, yet Dena could not tear his eyes from the three figures huddled on the classic 1967 Chevy Impala.

A hand clamped down on Dean's shoulder and he instantly span around and grabbed it in a vice tight grip.

'Dean it's me.' Sam's pain filled voice moved through his ears and he let go immediately, and stepped back, holding Sam at arms length, his eyes moving up and down Sam's body. 'Dean?'

'Sam, how'd you feel?' Dean asked everything around him forgotten as he looked at his brother.

'Nauseous.' Sam laughed, but it died as Dean's eyes moved to the house and Sam's own hazel eyes followed. 'I wish we could have done something for her.' Sam said.

'Everything happens for a reason Sammy.' Dean said in a hollow voice, and he reached for his brother, hands enclosing around Sam, this time it was a softer grip and he pulled Sam away from the crowd and down the side of a house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both brothers groaned as the world began moving and Dean watched Sam closely as the colours blurred and bile rose in his throat.

Sam gasped and shot upright, he stood up slowly using the wall behind him to guide him to his feet. 'Dean?' He felt something squeeze his arm and when he opened his eyes it was his brother's face that entered his sight. 'I hate that, I really do….where are we now.'

'Take a look.' Dean said with a smile.

Sam looked around and saw the bright pink bed and the black candles on the bedside tables, he looked at the floor and saw the collapsed shelf and the books and papers, and then he saw the girl that lay in the centre of the room, unmoving, lifeless.

'Are we back.' Sam said hopefully.

Dean moved towards the girl and pressed two fingers on her small neck. He looked back at Sam and shook his head sadly, before retrieving his gun from the floor near the books. 'We're back, how do you feel.'

'Okay, but….never mind…I just want to sleep.' Sam sighed as he looked down at the girl.

'We can't save everyone Sam.' Dean said reading Sam's expression. Sam nodded.

'Come on, we'll call the police anonymously at the pay phone down the road.' Dean said sadly as he left the room.

'Dean!' Sam ran after him. 'Are you okay, I know the things we saw-'

'I don't want to talk about it Sam, alright.' Dean brushed Sam off. 'Let's just go back to the motel.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A silhouette moved across the car park, a delicate hand ran along the Impala before placing a hand on the handle of room 13. The door clicked open and swung inwards, the two figures slept oblivious as the person moved over the salt circle, careful not to disturb it.

Green eyes looked over the two and crouched between the beds. Prudentia pressed a hand on each forehead, she had not forgotten them, she had promised Dean that she wouldn't and had cast a spell on herself, so when everything was restored, the memories would remain within her.

Sam and Dean moaned and moss green eyes slowly opened. Prudentia smiled. 'It's all forgotten now Dean.' She whispered. She chanted a few words and Dean fell back asleep. 'Goodbye Sam.' Prudentia whispered as she stood up and with a final glance at the two she exited the motel, closing it behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dean woke he looked over to Sam and then towards the door. Pulling the covers off he made his way to the bathroom, to start another morning and soon to start a new job, reaching over he turned on the shower and pulled off his boxers and t-shirt, he would never remember what would have happened if Mary had seen saved, he would never remember that he was the guardian angel who had saved Sam those ten years previous. All he and Sam would remember of the day before was arriving at a house and exorcising a young girl, who did not survive.

'Sam! Can you get that?' Dean called from the shower as he heard his phone ringing, 'SAM!'

'Yeah yeah.' A husky voice answered. 'Text.' Sam's sleepy voice called.

'And….' Dean called.

'Co-ordinates…surprise surprise.' Sam mumbled. 'Hey you better not use up all the hot water.'

Dean smirked and stepped out of the shower, pulling the towel around his hips, he then proceeded to stand there until the shower ran cold. Opening the bathroom door he smiled. 'It's all yours.'

Dean reached for his clothes, standing up and pausing, Sam's screech as the cold water hit his back was music to his ears and chuckling he got dressed and piled his clothes in his duffel. Listening to his brother's threats. 'Man I love my job.' And he wasn't talking about being a hunter.

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SpiritWolf13- **OMG that's the end, I tried to keep the repetitiveness short, I hope the ending didn't disappoint in any way and that you enjoyed the story from start to finish. It was a little long, but hey everyone likes a long chapter right LOL.

THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO STUCK WITH ME FROM START TO FINISH, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I HOPE YOU CAN ALL REVIEW ONE LAST TIME FOR ME AS IT MEANS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I HOPE YOU KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR FUTURE STORIES OF MINE.

I plan on starting my new story called Hanging hills soon, which is based on a real myth in Connecticut about a black dog, but it will be tweaked slightly coz I have never been to Connecticut LOL.

THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE AND I HOPE YOU KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEW STORY!


End file.
